Styne Trilogy: Dark Road
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Pierwsza część „Styne Trilogy". Maddie Singer po latach spokojnego życia trafia w sam środek nadprzyrodzonego świata. W tym samym czasie Hailee Middleton otrzymuje od swojej kuzynki, Charlie, wiadomość z prośbą o pomoc. Działania obydwu kobiet spowodują, że ich życia ulegną gwałtownym i nieodwracalnym zmianom.
1. SOS

**Rozdział pierwszy: S.O.S.**

* * *

\- Hej, kelnerka! – zawołał gruby, łysiejący mężczyzna siedzący przy stoliku w rogu. – Gdzie moje żarcie?

Drobna, przeciętnego wzrostu rudowłosa dziewczyna przymknęła powoli powieki i zaczęła w myślach odliczać od jednego do dziesięciu.

 _Jeden. Wdech… i wydech. Dwa. Nie daj się sprowokować. Trzy. Wdech. Wydech. Cztery. Pięć. Opanuj się. Sześć. Bądź dla tego gnoja miła. Siedem. To twoja praca. Osiem. Jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech. Dziewięć. I znowu wydech. Dziesięć. Pamiętaj o uśmiechu._

\- Jeszcze proszę chwilę poczekać. Danie jest już prawie gotowe. – Maddie odwróciła się przodem do mężczyzny i posłała mu możliwie najszczerszy, szeroki uśmiech.

\- Sami lenie. – usłyszała, jak mężczyzna burknął zaraz potem. – Nic nie potrafi ta obecna młodzież.

Maddie zacisnęła mocno zęby i powstrzymała się od przeklęcia. Ludzie tego typu denerwowali ją niesamowicie. Najpierw zrujnowali kompletnie gospodarkę tego kraju, doprowadzając do tego, że obecne pokolenie młodych musiało pracować za grosze, żeby naprawić te dziury w budżecie, i jeszcze śmieli na nich narzekać.

 _Jak nas wychowaliście, tak teraz macie._ Maddie wiedziała aż za dobrze, że nie wszyscy przedstawiciele poprzedniego pokolenia tacy byli. Bobby Singer, który spędził kilka ostatnich lat swojego życia na wychowywaniu jej, nauczył ją wszystkiego. Jednocześnie szanował jej poglądy i uczył ją, aby nigdy nie oceniała ludzi po pozorach, a także żeby nie przestawała być sobą. Wiedział, jak bardzo porąbany jest ten świat. I nie chciał, aby jego adoptowana córka stała się jego bezpośrednią częścią. Chciał, aby Maddie sama potrafiła wyrabiać sobie zdanie na różne tematy i podejmować decyzję dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie miała wszystkie potrzebne do tego dane.

 _Szkoda, że już go nie ma na tym świecie. Bardzo go teraz potrzebuję._

Maddie niedawno skończyła osiemnaście lat, i już od ponad roku mieszkała w Mankato w stanie Kansas. Wcześniej mieszkała razem z Bobbym i braćmi Winchester, do czasu, gdy ich dom został zniszczony przez Lewiatany.

 _Bunkier Deana i Sama znajduje się w sumie niedaleko stąd. Parę godzin drogi, i będę na miejscu. Może jednak powinnam do nich tam dołączyć. Dean nie raz i nie dwa mi to proponował. Być może powinnam to rozważyć._

Maddie od samego początku jasno wyraziła swoje zdanie na temat świata nadprzyrodzonego – nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Wystarczył jej fakt, że jako dziecko była świadkiem brutalnej śmierci całej swojej adoptowanej rodziny. Przeżyła tę masakrę tylko dzięki temu, że w porę uciekła z domu. Zakrwawiona i wystraszona, przez wiele dni kryła się po ciemnych alejkach, bojąc się kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. W takim właśnie stanie znalazł ją Bobby. Przygarnął ją, widząc, że dziewczyna nie ma żadnej rodziny ani domu, do którego mogłaby wrócić. Mężczyzna początkowo sądził, że jej bliskich zabiła jakaś nadprzyrodzona istota, i chciał ją odnaleźć. Zaprzestał jednak poszukiwań, gdy Maddie jasno wyraziła się, że to nie był żaden potwór – to był zwykły człowiek, który po prostu zdecydował się napaść tamtej nocy akurat na ten jeden dom.

Obecnie Maddie zbierała pieniądze na wyjazd na studia. Była już bliska zebrania potrzebnej sumy. Miesiące dzieliły ją od upragnionego celu. Jednocześnie jednak bała się tej zmiany. Coś wewnątrz niej podpowiadało jej, że być może jednak powinna z tym jeszcze trochę zaczekać. Że coś ważniejszego miała jeszcze do zrobienia.

 _Dean dzwonił do mnie ostatnio. Wydawał się czymś bardzo zdenerwowany. Chciał, żebym do nich przyjechała. Mówił coś o jakimś zagrożeniu. Może jednak powinnam do niego oddzwonić i dopytać się, o co chodziło._

Dźwięk dzwonka wyrwał ją skutecznie z zamyślenia. Dziewczyna powróciła myślami do rzeczywistości i odebrała trzy dania. Ułożyła talerze na tacy i przeszła szybkim krokiem w stronę stolika mężczyzny, który wcześniej tak ją nawoływał.

\- No, nareszcie! – zawołał, gdy tylko dziewczyna postawiła na stole pierwszy talerz.

Nie usłyszała żadnego „dziękuję" ani nic w tym stylu. Przywykła już do tego. Życzyła tylko wszystkim smacznego i udała się szybkim krokiem na zaplecze. Jej zmiana właśnie się skończyła. Nadeszła pora, żeby wrócić do domu, zrobić sobie herbatę i odgrzać wczorajszy obiad, po czym zasiąść przed telewizorem i trochę się zrelaksować, nim nie uda się spać.

Po przebraniu się i szybkim umyciu rąk pożegnała się z pozostałymi kelnerkami i kucharzami, po czym wyszła przez tylne drzwi na parking. Wsiadła następnie do swojego samochodu i odjechała spod restauracji. Nie zatrzymywała się po drodze w żadnym sklepie – pojechała prosto do swojego domu, żeby trochę odpocząć przed następnym dniem pracy.

Jeszcze do samych drzwi frontowych szła spokojnie, opanowana i niewzruszona. Gdy jednak tylko przeszła przez próg i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, pierwsze, co zrobiła, to wydała z siebie długi, gardłowy jęk.

\- Boże drogi! – wykrzyknęła, opadając na podłogę. Jednym ruchem zrzuciła z siebie uciskające ją buty i zaczęła rozmasowywać obolałe stopy. – Ile jeszcze można, naprawdę? – mruknęła pod nosem, krzywiąc się z bólu, gdy palcami nacisnęła na jeden z przeciążonych mięśni.

Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach podniosła się z podłogi. Straciła wszelkie chęci na oglądanie czegokolwiek. Na tym etapie już nawet nie chciało jej się jeść. Chciała tylko zaparzyć sobie herbatę, napić się jej paru łyków i udać się spać. Była kompletnie wycieńczona.

 _Nie, nie mogę tego sobie robić._ – przypomniała sobie w końcu, gdy już była w kuchni i gotowała wodę na herbatę. – _Muszę coś zjeść. Praca pracą, zmęczenie zmęczeniem, ale zdrowie mam tylko jedno. Jak je spartolę, to go nie odzyskam._

Wyjęła z lodówki miskę z białą fasolą i postawiła ją na ladzie. Następnie sięgnęła do piekarnika i wyjęła z niego jedną z dwóch patelni, jakie posiadała. Ukroiła trochę masła i wrzuciła je na patelnię, po czym włączyła palnik. Zmieszała masło z bułką tartą i dorzuciła po chwili fasolę. Powoli zaczęła wszystko przygrzewać.

Pukanie do drzwi zaskoczyło ją, i to mocno. Było już grubo po dwudziestej drugiej. Większość jej sąsiadów pracowała w tych samych godzinach, co ona, i rzadko ją odwiedzali. Maddie trzymała się raczej na uboczu. Wolała się z nikim nie zżywać, żeby potem nie tęsknić za nimi, gdy już stąd wyjedzie.

\- Kto tam? – spytała się, podchodząc do drzwi. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Kierowana instynktem, Maddie sięgnęła za pobliską komodę i wyjęła zza niej kij bejsbolowy. Powoli cofnęła się o parę kroków od drzwi. – Pytałam: kto tam? Proszę natychmiast odpowiedzieć! – praktycznie zawołała. Znów nikt nie odpowiedział. Zaczęła już się zastanawiać, czy może aby jej się nie przesłyszało. Może to po prostu coś zastukało w rurach.

I wtedy właśnie ktoś wyważył drzwi.

Napastnik zaskoczył Maddie w momencie, w którym już miała się cofnąć od drzwi i wrócić do kuchni. Dziewczyna zdążyła tylko raz zamachnąć się kijem, nim ten jej nie powalił.

Z ust dziewczyny wydobył się zduszony krzyk, gdy upadła na twardą podłogę. Od impetu uderzenia na moment zabrakło jej tchu w piersi. Poczuła jednocześnie nagły przypływ adrenaliny. Gdy napastnik złapał ją za kostkę, chcąc ją pociągnąć w swoją stronę, Maddie obróciła się szybko na plecy, wyrwała mu się i kopnęła go z całej siły w brzuch. Następnie podniosła się chwiejnie i pobiegła w stronę kuchni. Napastnik od razu ruszył za nią.

 _To mężczyzna, to na pewno mężczyzna._ – pomyślała szybko, dobiegając do stojaka na noże. Złapała największy, jaki miała, po czym szybko obróciła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Napastnik już stał naprzeciwko niej, po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. – _Tak, to na pewno facet. Nie znam go. Nie wiem, kto to jest. Czego on chce? Chce mnie zabić? Dlaczego? O co mu chodzi? Co się dzieje?_

Nieznajomy ruszył w jej stronę. Maddie momentalnie wystawiła nóż przed siebie, celując ostrzem w nadciągającego mężczyznę.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zawołała. Czuła paniczny strach, ale starała się go nie okazywać. Wiedziała, że tacy jak on od razu to wyczują. – Odpowiedz!

\- Ode mnie się tego nie dowiesz. – odparł mężczyzna, uśmiechając się krzywo. Następnie ruszył na nią bez cienia wahania, w ogóle nie obawiając się noża, jaki dziewczyna trzymała w dłoni.

 _Muszę walczyć. Muszę go pokonać. Chcę żyć. Muszę to przeżyć. Muszę go zaatakować. Muszę działać._

Gdy zbliżył się do niej wystarczająco, Maddie rzuciła się na niego pierwsza. Mężczyzna uchylił się w porę, ale nie był wystarczająco szybki. Maddie wykorzystała swój przeciętny wzrost i uderzyła go szybko łokciem w odsłonięty podczas uniku bok. Napastnik zachwiał się, zaskoczony tym uderzeniem.

Maddie nie zamierzała tracić ani sekundy. Doskoczyła do niego niczym rozjuszone zwierzę, krzycząc głośno. Kopnęła go z całej siły w brzuch, a gdy ten się zgiął z bólu, złapała go za głowę i uderzyła w nią kolanem. Rozbiła mu tym nos i rozcięła górną wargę. Mężczyzna upadł na podłogę, zamroczony. Maddie nie przestała nawet na moment go atakować. Kopnęła go w goleń, następnie w plecy, a potem znów w głowę. Uspokoiła się dopiero wtedy, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna stracił przytomność.

Z wrażenia aż opadła na kolana, oddychając ciężko. Przez długi czas wpatrywała się w nieznajomego, próbując usilnie przypomnieć sobie, czy aby przypadkiem skądś go nie zna. Nic jednak nie przychodziło jej go głowy. Niestety, na nic nie wpadła. Dostrzegła za to dziwny tatuaż na przedramieniu mężczyzny. Nie rozpoznała tego symbolu – a swego czasu przeczytała wiele książek z biblioteki Bobby'ego. Tego jednego symbolu jednak nie znała.

 _Nie mam chyba innego wyjścia. Muszę do nich zadzwonić._ Maddie wstała ociężale, po czym otworzyła jedną z szuflad w kuchni i wyjęła parę kajdanek. Zawsze miała w domu przynajmniej dwie pary w razie takiej sytuacji. Bobby ją nauczył, żeby zawsze być przygotowaną na wszystko. To on ją również nauczył, jak walczyć.

 _Zawdzięczam ci życie, Bobby._ – pomyślała, zakuwając nieprzytomnego mężczyznę w kajdanki. – _Chyba nigdy nie wyrównam tego rachunku. Nawet po swojej śmierci na swój sposób mnie chronisz._

Następnie wzięła do ręki telefon i wybrała ze spisu numer Sama. Czekała cztery sygnały, nim mężczyzna nie odebrał telefonu.

\- _Hej, Maddie, co tam?_ – usłyszała głos Sama. – _Wszystko w porządku?_

\- Niezupełnie. – odpowiedziała mu Maddie. – Jest… jest jedna sprawa. Właśnie zostałam napadnięta we własnym domu.

\- _O mój Boże._ – Sam wydawał się być szczerze zaniepokojony tym faktem. – _Nic ci nie jest?_

\- Poza walącym w piersi sercem i paroma drobnymi zadrapaniami, na całe szczęście nie. Intruz natomiast całkiem nieźle oberwał. – Maddie usłyszała, jak po drugiej stronie Sam śmieje się cicho. – Ale chyba to będzie wasza działka. Gość ma jakiś dziwny tatuaż na przedramieniu. Symbol, którego w ogóle nie kojarzę.

\- _Jak ten tatuaż dokładnie wygląda? Możesz go opisać?_

\- Jasne, pewnie. – Maddie podeszła ostrożnie do mężczyzny, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się symbolowi. – To wygląda jak… jak jakiś herb. Tarcza, na niej symbol krzyża z zaostrzonym dołem, a w tle dwugłowy ptak. Orzeł, chyba. Głowy odwrócone w przeciwne strony, na zewnątrz.

\- _Cholera… to chyba członek rodziny Styne._ – wymamrotał Sam. Maddie zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc to.

\- Styne? A kim oni są, do licha? I czego ode mnie chcą?

 _\- Nie mam pojęcia, Maddie. Spotkaliśmy ich całkiem niedawno, i nieźle zdążyli namieszać. Ja i Dean mamy z nimi na pieńku. Ale… ale skąd o tobie wiedzieli. I czego chcieli?_

\- O to samo się właśnie spytałam. – Maddie westchnęła przeciągle. – Ten gość tutaj raczej nie był skłonny mi tego wyjaśnić. Po prostu rzucił się na mnie, i tyle.

\- _Dobrze, wszystko po kolei… przyjadę po ciebie za parę minut._

\- Nie, Sam, nie… dam sobie radę, naprawdę…

\- _Nie, Maddie._ – Sam przerwał jej stanowczym tonem głosu. – _To coś poważnego. Nie możesz tam zostać. Przyjadę po ciebie i zabiorę cię do bunkra. Tam będziesz bezpieczna._

Maddie jęknęła cicho, ale zaraz potem przytaknęła słabym głosem.

\- Niech ci będzie. – burknęła, wyraźnie niezadowolona. – Już idę zebrać trochę swoich rzeczy.

\- _Dobrze. Niedługo u ciebie będę. Wszystkim się wtedy zajmiemy._ – i rozłączył się. Maddie z ciężkim sercem odłożyła telefon z powrotem na miejsce.

 _I znowu powrót na stare śmieci. Jak jednak widać, od tego przeznaczenia nie da się uciec. A szkoda… wielka szkoda._

* * *

Charlie starała się jak najszybciej rozpracować Księgę Potępionych. Siedziała już nad tymi transkrypcjami od kilku godzin. Powoli jej cierpliwość zaczynała się wyczerpywać.

\- No już, dalej… – syknęła, wpatrując się uparcie w ekran laptopa. – Wiem, że jestem już tak blisko. No dalej…

Zaraz potem wydała z siebie triumfalny okrzyk.

 _Udało się! Naprawdę mi się udało!_ Na ekranie wyraźnie widniał napis: „Wzór znaleziony". Odnalazła kod, w jakim ta księga była zaszyfrowana. Wreszcie to osiągnęła.

Nagle usłyszała, jak jakiś samochód podjeżdża na pobliski parking. Ostrożnie wstała z krzesła i nachyliła się w stronę okna. Rozchyliła żaluzje w tym samym momencie, w którym z auta wysiadło dwóch znajomych mężczyzn.

\- Cholera jasna! – zaklęła kobieta, jednocześnie odsuwając się od okna. Styne'owie. Znaleźli ją.

Gdy chwilę później ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi pokoju motelowego, w jakim się zatrzymała, jej panika zaczęła sięgać zenitu. Roztrzęsionymi dłońmi złapała za swój telefon i wykręciła pierwszy numer, jaki przyszedł jej do głowy.

\- _Halo?_ – dobiegł ją po chwili znajomy głos. – _Charlie… Charlie, czy to ty?_

\- Tak, to ja. – Charlie nie wierzyła w to, ze znów słyszy jej głos. Minęło tyle lat od momentu, kiedy widziała ją po raz ostatni. Dziwiła się wręcz, że odebrała ona od niej telefon. – Mam kłopoty.

\- _Jakie dokładnie kłopoty?_ – spytała się osoba po drugiej stronie. – _Charlie, mów do mnie. Co się dzieje? Gdzie jesteś?_

\- Jestem w motelu… prześlę ci za chwilę dokładny adres. Hailee, proszę… – Charlie na moment zamknęła powieki. Nie wierzyła w to, co zaraz zamierzała powiedzieć. – Wiem już wszystko. Wiem, że świat nadprzyrodzony istnieje. Widziałam wszystko. No, prawie wszystko. Wierzę już w czarownice. Wierzę, że jesteś jedną z nich. Proszę… proszę, pomóż mi.

\- _Nie mów nic więcej. Wyślij mi adres. Przybędę tam najszybciej, jak tylko zdołam. Bez względu na to, jak daleko ode mnie jesteś._ – Charlie uśmiechnęła się słabo, słysząc to.

\- Dobrze, już ci wszystko wysyłam. – kobieta przeszła pospiesznie do łazienki, łapiąc jednocześnie w drodze swój laptop z odkodowanymi stronami księgi. Gdy tylko weszła do łazienki, od razu się w niej zamknęła. – Poczekaj chwilę… już, wysłałam. Dostałaś wiadomość?

\- _Tak, dostałam. Już jestem w drodze. Nie rozłączaj się, Charlie. Pozostań na linii._

\- Dobrze. – Charlie usłyszała w tle, jak Hailee coś robi. Zaczęła głęboko oddychać, próbując się chociaż na moment uspokoić.

I wtedy ktoś wyważył drzwi do pokoju.

Charlie zdusiła w sobie krzyk strachu i przerażenia. Zamknęła za to oczy i zaczęła ciężej oddychać.

\- _Charlie, co się dzieje?_ – spytała się Hailee, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. – _Charlie… Charlie, mów do mnie. Co się dzieje?_

\- On tu jest, Hailee. – wyszeptała Charlie. – On tu jest. Wyważył drzwi. Jest w środku. Hailee… – Charlie westchnęła ciężko, z trudem powstrzymując łzy. – Pospiesz się, proszę. Nie chcę umrzeć.

\- _Nie umrzesz, Charlie. Masz na to moje słowo. Uratuję cię._


	2. Siostra najdroższa

**Rozdział drugi: Siostra najdroższa**

* * *

Charlie wyraźnie słyszała, jak Eldon hałasuje, przeszukując pokój i szukając tam jej laptopa. Przez cały ten czas trzymała telefon blisko siebie, nie chcąc go wypuścić z dłoni nawet na moment. Tuż obok siebie położyła laptopa z odkodowanymi stronami Księgi Potępionych.

 _Jeszcze nie wie, że tu jestem. Nie jest pewien, czy to jest mój pokój. Mam jeszcze szansę przeżycia._

Na moment pozostała sama, zdana tylko na siebie. Hailee, aby móc do niej jak najszybciej dotrzeć, musiała się na moment rozłączyć. Charlie z trudem zaakceptowała ten fakt. Zaufała jednak kuzynce – wierzyła w to, że wie ona, co robi. I że dotrze tu na czas.

Gdy coś huknęło tuż za drzwiami, Charlie aż podskoczyła w miejscu ze strachu. Opanowała się jednak i przejęła szybko kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Musiała być silna. Musiała wytrzymać. Hailee na pewno po nią przyjedzie i ją uratuje – Charlie wierzyła w to z całego serca.

 _Laptop._ – uświadomiła sobie nagle. Spojrzała się szybko na swój komputer, doznając przy tym nagłego olśnienia. – _Oczywiście! Dysk wirtualny. Potrzebuję przecież zabezpieczenia._

Szybko odblokowała ekran i zalogowała się do swojego wirtualnego dysku. Od razu zaczęła przesyłać wszystkie odszyfrowane teksty z księgi. Jednocześnie modliła się w myślach o to, aby Styne nie wpadł na pomysł szukania jej tutaj. Gdyby tak się stało, miałaby kompletnie przerąbane.

Nagle jej telefon zawibrował. Charlie wyjęła go szybko z kieszeni, myśląc, że to na pewno Hailee do niej dzwoni. Zawiodła się jednak nieco – to nie była jej kuzynka. To dzwonił do niej Sam.

 _Oni też przecież mogą mi pomóc._ – pomyślała nagle. Szybko nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę na wyświetlaczu i przystawiła aparat do ucha. – _Nie są w sumie tak daleko stąd. Być może zdołają dotrzeć na czas. Będę tylko w razie czego musiała stawiać opór temu maniakowi. I nie dać się mu zabić._

\- _Charlie!_ – dobiegł ją zaniepokojony głos Sama. – _Charlie, gdzie teraz jesteś?_

\- W hotelu niedaleko stąd. – Charlie odpowiedziała najciszej, jak tylko mogła. – Styne'owie tu są. Szukają moich transkrypcji.

\- _Daj im je, Charlie! To nie jest warte twojego życia. Słyszysz mnie?_ – Kobieta na moment przymknęła powieki, słysząc to. Wiedziała już, że się go nie posłucha. Te teksty były ważniejsze od jej życia. Charlie wiedziała o tym, i chociaż nie chciała teraz ginąć, wiedziała też, jak bardzo te transkrypcje mogą pomóc Deanowi.

\- Przesłałam wszystkie skany na mój dysk wirtualny. – powiedziała mężczyźnie. – Znasz mój login i hasło; podałam ci je niedawno. Sam, proszę… – Charlie stłumiła cichy jęk. – Uratuj Deana.

\- _Charlie, nie rób tego! –_ wykrzyknął Sam. W tle Charlie usłyszała Deana, który zaczyna krzyczeć i dopytywać się, co się dzieje. Charlie nie chciała jednak słyszeć tego; podjęła już decyzję. Rozłączyła się w momencie, gdy Dean przejął telefon od Sama.

 _Nie będę się z nimi żegnała. Zapeszyłabym tylko tym własne szczęście. Wierzę, że uda mi się przeżyć. I wierzę, że Hailee zdoła tu dotrzeć na czas. Jest przecież czarownicą. Zdoła tu dotrzeć. Na pewno zdoła._

Charlie wiedziała, że jeśli Styne tu wejdzie, od razu zauważy jej laptopa i domyśli się, że to tutaj znajdują się wszystkie tłumaczenia. Nie mogła pozwolić mu się do nich dostać.

W pierwszej chwili chciała tego laptopa zniszczyć. Już chciała go roztrzaskać o kant umywalki, gdy nagle zdała sobie sprawę, jak nierozsądny i wręcz kretyński pomysł to był.

 _Przecież mogę po prostu usunąć te pliki._ – pomyślała. – _Nie muszę go wcale niszczyć. Jestem przecież_ _hakerką_ _. Mogę zatrzeć wszystkie ślady. Potrzebuję tylko paru chwil._

Charlie momentalnie odstawiła laptopa na miejsce, gdy tylko zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Od razu zajęła się usuwaniem kolejnych plików. Przy każdym z nich pilnowała, aby usunąć wszelkie jego ślady – nawet te, które były pozornie dla początkującego informatyka niewidoczne. Wolała nie ryzykować i nie liczyć na to, że wszyscy Styne'owie są na bakier z najnowszą technologią.

\- Udało się. – wyszeptała po paru minutach, gdy tylko usunęła ostatni plik. – Naprawdę się udało.

Nagle poderwała się, gdy coś huknęło z całej siły o drzwi łazienki. Przylgnęła plecami do zimnej ściany i otworzyła szeroko oczy, wpatrując się ze strachem w drzwi. Po chwili coś huknęło ponownie, potem jeszcze raz, aż w końcu drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów. Charlie w ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed odłamkami, jakie poleciały w jej stronę.

\- Witam ponownie. – usłyszała nagle znajomy głos. Podniosła się szybko i zobaczyła przed sobą Eldona Styne'a.

Charlie momentalnie dobyła swojego krótkiego noża, którego trzymała za paskiem. Eldon uśmiechnął się okrutnie, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

\- Chcesz mnie tym zabić? Naprawdę, tym? – zaszydził z niej otwarcie, niemalże się przy tym z niej śmiejąc. – Nie masz ze mną szans, dziewczynko.

Następnie Eldon ruszył na nią. Charlie nie zdążyła zadać choćby jednego ciosu – mężczyzna przygwoździł ją do ściany, po czym bezceremonialnie wyrwał jej nóż z dłoni.

\- Małe dziewczynki nie powinny bawić się takimi ostrymi rzeczami. – zażartował, obracając w dłoni niepozornie wyglądającą broń. – Mogą się jeszcze nimi niechcący skaleczyć. – Następnie ujął pewnie rękojeść noża i uniósł go do góry, gotując się do zadania pierwszego ciosu.

 _To koniec._ – pomyślała Charlie. Chciała zamknąć oczy i nie musieć oglądać własnego końca, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie była w stanie tego zrobić. – _Zaraz zginę. Nikt mnie nie uratuje. Jestem sama. Nie mam szans. Zaraz zginę._

Nagle Eldon zamarł w miejscu, wyraźnie czymś zdezorientowany. Charlie zmarszczyła brwi, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Przez krótką chwilę wszystko jakby stanęło w miejscu.

A potem mężczyzna poleciał daleko w tył.

Nikt go od niej nie odciągnął – pociągnęła go do tyłu niewidzialna siła.

Charlie upadła na podłogę, oddychając ciężko. Po chwili podniosła spojrzenie, aby spróbować dostrzec, kto też przyszedł jej na ratunek. Zobaczyła najpierw, że Eldon znalazł się już w drugim pomieszczeniu, daleko od niej. Wisiał dobry metr nad ziemią, przyparty do ściany niewidzialną siłą. Przez moment nic innego Charlie nie była w stanie dostrzec.

Ale potem w polu jej widzenia zjawił się ktoś jeszcze.

Niezbyt wysoka, szczupła i niepozornie wyglądająca szatynka przycisnęła Eldona do ściany własną siłą, zaciskając przy tym swoją dłoń na jego gardle. Następnie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, odsunęła go od niej, używając przy tym swoich mocy, po czym rzuciła nim o kolejną ścianę.

\- Hailee. – wyszeptała z ulgą Charlie, uśmiechając się szeroko. _A jednak zdołała tu dotrzeć na czas. Dzięki Bogu._

Jej kuzynka tymczasem w ogóle nie dawała mężczyźnie szansy na obronę. Odsunęła go znów od ściany, po czym jeszcze raz go na nią posłała, i po chwili znów to samo powtórzyła. Była zdeterminowana, aby go jak najbardziej poobijać, ogłuszyć i osłabić.

Nagle Styne szarpnął się w jej magicznym uścisku. Odepchnął się ociężale o własnych siłach od ściany, po czym, z jeszcze większym wysiłkiem, wyrwał się spod działania jej zaklęcia.

\- Nie pójdzie ci ze mną tak łatwo, złotko. – wydusił, wyraźnie zmęczony. – Nie jestem zwykłym człowiekiem.

\- To się jeszcze okaże. – Hailee posłała w jego stronę ciężką, wysoką szafę, jaka stała w rogu pokoju. Eldon uchylił się przed nią w ostatniej chwili. Mebel roztrzaskał się z donośnym hukiem o przeciwległą ścianę. Gdy Hailee zaraz potem rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, mężczyzny już tu nie było. Uciekł. – Jasna cholera. – zaklęła, wyraźnie z tego faktu niezadowolona. Nie pobiegła jednak za nim. O wiele ważniejsza teraz była dla niej jej kuzynka.

Hailee podeszła szybkim krokiem do Charlie, która wciąż siedziała skulona na zimnej podłodze łazienki. Podniosła ją ostrożnie, po czym powoli odprowadziła na jednoosobowe łóżko. Tam posadziła ją, po czym usiadła obok niej i cierpliwie zaczekała na to, aż kobieta nie odezwie się pierwsza.

\- Dziękuję. – wyszeptała w końcu Charlie. – Dziękuję za to, że się tu zjawiłaś. Że mnie nie zignorowałaś. Naprawdę ci dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co. – odpowiedziała Hailee, uśmiechając się słabo. – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że nie tak wyobrażałam sobie nasze spotkanie po latach.

Obie kobiety roześmiały się po tych słowach.

\- Co tu się właściwie stało? – spytała się nagle Hailee. Wiedziała, że obiecała sobie, że nie będzie naciskać, ale ciekawość wzięła nad nią górę. Poza tym chciała wiedzieć, z czym ma do czynienia, i co im potencjalnie zagraża. – Kim był ten człowiek?

\- To członek rodziny Styne. – wyjaśniła jej Charlie. – Oni zajmują się…

\- Wiem, kim oni są. – przerwała jej nagle szatynka. Z jakiegoś powodu nagle pobladła na twarzy i wyraźnie się czymś zaniepokoiła. – To potwory. Charlie, na Boga, w co ty się wpakowałaś? Jak ich w ogóle poznałaś?

\- To długa historia. – zaczęła Charlie. – Szukałam Księgi Przeklętych, żeby pomóc mojemu przyjacielowi pozbyć się takiego jednego znamienia…

\- Znamienia Kaina? – Hailee aż wstała z wrażenia. – Charlie, to o was chodzi?

\- Ale co? O co z nami ma chodzić? – Charlie w ogóle nie wiedziała, co Hailee chce jej przez to powiedzieć.

\- Charlie, kochana, cały półświatek czarownic o was gada. – Hailee przykucnęła naprzeciwko swojej kuzynki i ujęła jej dłonie w swoje. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, w jak poważnych tarapatach się ona znalazła. I cieszyła się teraz jak nigdy, że to właśnie ona ruszyła jej na pomoc. – Ponoć jakiś łowca otrzymał Znamię Kaina, stał się demonem, potem został z tego wyleczony, ale teraz znów ma „nawroty". I jego bliscy szukają sposobu, aby tego Znamienia się pozbyć. To właśnie o was chodzi, prawda? Też jesteś w to zamieszana?

\- Tak jakby. – przyznała Charlie. – Dean… on naprawdę potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Zdołałam już nawet rozszyfrować zaklęcie, które to znamię zdejmie.

\- Charlie, na tym twoja praca nad tym się kończy. – powiedziała Hailee stanowczym głosem. – Styne'owie są okrutni i bezwzględni. To cud, że ten gość stąd zwiał. Musiał chyba być mocno osłabiony, skoro zrezygnował z dalszej walki. Normalnie tak łatwo nie odpuszczają. Charlie, obiecaj mi to. – dodała nagle Hailee, patrząc się kobiecie prosto w oczy. – Obiecaj mi, że na tym kończy się twój udział w tej sprawie.

\- Okej. – odpowiedziała niechętnie Charlie. Chciała dalej pomagać Samowi i Deanowi, ale wiedziała też, że nic więcej w sumie nie zdziała. I tak wiele zrobiła, łamiąc ten szyfr i wysyłając im te wszystkie skany. – Nic więcej z tym nie zrobię, obiecuję.

\- Dobrze. – Hailee wstała powoli, po czym wyciągnęła zachęcająco dłoń do Charlie. Rudowłosa przyjęła ją i wstała z jej pomocą z łóżka. Następnie razem z nią skierowała się niespiesznym krokiem w stronę wyjścia.

Głośne kroki sprawiły, że Hailee zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Zasłoniła sobą Charlie w tym samym momencie, w którym do pomieszczenia wpadło dwóch wysokich mężczyzn.

\- Kim jesteście? – krzyknęła, wciąż osłaniając własnym ciałem kuzynkę. Zaraz potem dostrzegła dezorientację malującą się na twarzach obydwu mężczyzn. Nie sprawiło to jednak, że ustąpiła. Wolała nie ryzykować i nie żałować potem, że dała się komuś wykiwać.

\- A ty kim jesteś, do cholery? – spytał się niższy z nich.

\- Ja spytałam się pierwsza.

\- A ja drugi. – Hailee w tym momencie spojrzała się na niego z takim gniewem i złością, że ten aż się cofnął o krok. – No dobra, niech ci będzie… ja jestem Dean, a to mój brat, Sam.

\- Winchesterowie. – Młoda kobieta już wszystko wiedziała. – To z nimi współpracujesz, zgadza się? – spytała się Charlie. Ta tylko potwierdziła to pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

\- Świetnie, wiesz, kim jesteśmy. – burknął Dean. – Dowiemy się w końcu, kim jesteś?

Hailee spojrzała się na niego spod byka, nim nie udzieliła odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Jestem kuzynką Charlie.


	3. W potrzasku

**Rozdział trzeci: W potrzasku**

* * *

Maddie westchnęła przeciągle, odchylając się na krześle najdalej, jak tylko mogła.

Już od ponad godziny siedziała sama w bunkrze, do jakiego Sam wcześniej ją przywiózł. Przed odjazdem wytłumaczył jej tylko, że jego przyjaciółka znalazła się w poważnych tarapatach, i potrzebowała pomocy jego i Deana.

 _Widać nie ja jedna dzisiaj potrzebuję pomocy._ – pomyślała, ze znużeniem przeglądając kolejną księgę, jaką wybrała z pobliskiej półki. Po chwili odłożyła ją z powrotem na stół i sięgnęła po następny tom, w nadziei, że tam znajdzie jakieś ciekawsze informacje. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, gdy zobaczyła, że cała książka poświęcona jest historii Atlantydy i informacjom, jakie na jej temat zebrano.

 _Całkiem ciekawa książka, muszę przyznać._ Maddie zaczytała się w rozdziale, w którym autor spisał wszystkie najważniejsze teorie na temat tego, co stało się z mityczną wyspą. Najbardziej przypadła jej do gustu teoria na temat tego, jakoby Atlantyda nie znajdowała się na wyspie, ale na Saharze – dlatego do dzisiaj nikt nie zdołał jej znaleźć.

Właśnie przeszła do podrozdziału, w którym autor opisywał teorię, według której Atlantyda znajdowała się w okolicach Trójkąta Bermudzkiego, gdy usłyszała jakiś dziwny hałas. Maddie uniosła spojrzenie znad książki i rozejrzała się dookoła, szukając źródła hałasu. Żadnego jednak nie znalazła. Już miała powrócić do lektury, gdy coś uderzyło po raz kolejny.

\- Co, do cholery… – mruknęła pod nosem, wstając jednocześnie od stołu. Powoli skierowała się w stronę, z której dochodził hałas. – Sam? Dean? – zawołała po chwili, zbliżając się do wyjścia z bunkra. Doszła po chwili do końca korytarza i schodów prowadzących do wyjścia, ale nikogo tam nie zastała. To tylko jeszcze bardziej ją zaniepokoiło.

 _Może po prostu coś mi się przesłyszało._ – pomyślała, powoli obracając się, żeby wrócić do pomieszczenia, w którym wcześniej się znajdowała. – _To przecież w sumie jest stary budynek. Stare rury. ?Stara konstrukcja. Może to po prostu coś zgrzyta wewnątrz ścian._

Dziewczyna skierowała się następnie w stronę, z której przyszła. Jeszcze jednak zanim tam weszła, wiedziała już, że hałasy, które wcześniej słyszała, nie były spowodowane przez stare rury.

Trzech mężczyzn stało w pomieszczeniu i rzucało księgi ściągane z półek na środek pokoju. Maddie zamarła, zdezorientowana i wystraszona. Przeklinała jednocześnie siebie w myślach, że nie wzięła wcześniej do ręki żadnej broni. Teraz była kompletnie bezbronna. Mogła liczyć tylko na swoją siłę. Wcześniej, z jednym mężczyzną w jej domu, dała sobie jakoś radę. To był jednak tylko jeden mężczyzna – tu natomiast miała aż trzech.

Nagle jeden z nich, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany blondyn, ją dostrzegł. Maddie mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się, ale nie dała jeszcze po sobie poznać, że się boi. Dzielnie spojrzała się mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, gdy ten uśmiechnął się okrutnie, wyraźnie zadowolony z faktu, że ją tu zastał.

\- Chyba mam dzisiaj jakieś niewiarygodne szczęście. – powiedział. Przyciągnął tym uwagę dwóch pozostałych intruzów. Maddie dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że jeden z nich, stojący z tyłu, był nastolatkiem. Nie zwróciła na niego wcześniej tak dużej uwagi, ponieważ przez większość czasu zasłaniał go jej drugi mężczyzna, nieco wyższy od blondyna gość, który od razu skojarzył jej się z „bezmyślnym gorylem". – To już trzecia ślicznotka, jaką miałem okazję dzisiaj spotkać. I druga w kolejności znajoma Winchesterów. – dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, niż wcześniej.

\- No i dobrze. – stwierdził drugi mężczyzna. – Pierwszej nie udało ci się zabić. Może zatem na tej zdołasz sobie trochę poużywać, nim te gnidy tu nie wrócą.

 _O jasna cholera. Nie jest dobrze._ Maddie spojrzała się szybko na nastolatka, który stał za „gorylem". Wydawał się jakimś cudem jeszcze bardziej przerażony niż ona. Maddie na moment zdołała złapać jego spojrzenie. Zaraz potem, dostrzegając kątem oka, jak blondyn rusza w jej stronę, nastolatka puściła się biegiem między półkami, modląc się jednocześnie o jakiś cud.

Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że zdoła mu uciec. Wyprzedziła go i była już blisko wyjścia. Nim jednak zdążyła wbiec na schody, poczuła gwałtowne szarpnięcie do tyłu i upadła boleśnie na podłogę. Zaraz potem usłyszała czyjś stłumiony śmiech.

\- Nie ze mną te numery, kochana. – powiedział blondyn, wciąż się śmiejąc. Zaraz potem złapał ją mocno za ramię i pociągnął do góry, po czym bezceremonialnie zaczął ją ciągnąć z powrotem w stronę swoich kompanów. – Nie masz dzisiaj szczęścia.

\- Nie! Puść mnie! – krzyczała Maddie, próbując mu się wyrwać. Nic to jej jednak nie dało; mężczyzna był wręcz nienaturalnie silny. Cisnął ją w pewnym momencie przed siebie, a ta upadła na podłogę, tuż przed stosem książek, jakie on i jego dwaj kompani zrzucili wcześniej z półek.

\- Nie powinniśmy chyba tego robić. – usłyszała nagle czyjś cichy głos. Spojrzała się do góry i zobaczyła, że to nastolatek zdecydował się chyba stanąć w jej obronie. – Oni zaraz tu wrócą. Powinniśmy już stąd odejść.

\- Nonsens. – odpowiedział blondyn. Złapał nagle Maddie za jej długie, rude włosy, i pociągnął je mocno. Dziewczyna krzyknęła i uniosła ręce do góry, kurczowo trzymając swoje włosy jak najbliżej siebie, i próbując jednocześnie jakoś je uwolnić z tego bolesnego uścisku. – Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu. Poza tym… chcę im dać nauczkę po tym, co odstawili. Zasługują na to.

\- Ale… nie, tak nie wolno! – wykrzyknął nagle chłopak. – Zostaw ją, proszę. Ona nic nam przecież nie zrobiła.

 _To jest to. To jest moja jedyna szansa ratunku._ Maddie nie wiedziała, czy Sam i Dean zdążą tu dotrzeć na czas. Musiała jakoś przetrwać do ich powrotu. Ten nastolatek był na tę chwilę jej jedyną szansą. Musiała to jakoś wykorzystać.

\- Proszę, nie róbcie tego. – niemalże załkała, patrząc się bezpośrednio na nastolatka. Chłopak złapał jej spojrzenie i skrzywił się nieznacznie, ewidentnie walcząc sam ze sobą. – Nie róbcie mi nic, proszę! Nic do was przecież nie mam!

Nastolatek zrobił krok do przodu, ale zaraz potem zatrzymał się. Wciąż walczył ze sobą. Maddie widziała to w jego oczach. Zrozumiała, że musi się bardziej postarać.

Zaczęła więc płakać.

Bardzo rzadko płakała – życie zahartowało ją i sprawiło, że mało co było w stanie ją rozkleić. Teraz jednak tylko takie działanie mogło ją jeszcze ocalić. Słowne prośby nie pomogły, musiała zatem spróbować „cięższego arsenału". Na tym etapie była gotowa niemalże na wszystko.

\- Proszę. – wykrztusiła słabym głosem, patrząc się chłopakowi prosto w oczy. Zignorowała pozostałych dwóch mężczyzn; wiedziała, że oni na pewno jej nie posłuchają. – Proszę, nie róbcie tego. Proszę… błagam was, nie zabijajcie mnie.

Nastolatek zacisnął usta i westchnął ciężko. Zerknął krótko na swojego jasnowłosego towarzysza, po czym znów przeniósł spojrzenie na Maddie. Westchnął ponownie, po czym, bardzo szybko, podszedł do niej i mężczyzny, który ją trzymał, i bez ostrzeżenia odepchnął go od niej.

Maddie odetchnęła z ulgą, czując, jak jej włosy zostają uwolnione z tego przeklętego uścisku. Zaraz potem wstała szybko, po czym wycofała się za nastolatka, który teraz zdecydował się stanąć w jej obronie.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – syknął blondyn, wyraźnie rozeźlony. – Cyrus, co ty, do ciężkiej cholery, wyprawiasz?!

\- Chronię ją przed wami! – wykrzyknął nastolatek. Maddie widziała, jak się trzęsie, ale widziała też po nim, że jest zdeterminowany, aby ją chronić. Osłaniał ją własnym ciałem przez obydwoma mężczyznami. – Chcecie ją zabić, do cholery! Niewinną dziewczynę! Co ona wam zrobiła?

\- Tacy już jesteśmy, Cyrus. Taki _ty_ jesteś. To twoje dziedzictwo, chłopie. Pogódź się z tym. Jesteś jednym z nas.

\- Nie. – nastolatek pokręcił gwałtownie głową, jednocześnie cofając się powoli razem z Maddie w stronę drugiego pomieszczenia. – Nie, nie jestem taki jak wy. Nigdy taki nie będę. Nie chcę tego.

\- Mówi się trudno. – wycedził blondyn. Wyglądał, jakby miał już dosyć tej zabawy w kotka i myszkę. Zaniepokoiło to Maddie, która momentalnie zaczęła się przygotowywać do potencjalnego ataku na siebie i Cyrusa. – Skoro nie chcesz nam jej oddać po dobroci, to będziemy musieli użyć siły.

Zaraz potem on i drugi mężczyzna ruszyli prosto na nich. Maddie momentalnie złapała nastolatka za ramię i pociągnęła w swoją stronę, gotując się do ucieczki.

Mężczyźni jednak nie zdołali do nich dotrzeć. Nagle wyższy z nich poleciał w bok i z pełną siłą zderzył się z pobliskimi regałami. Upadł następnie na ziemię, nieprzytomny. Drugi został odrzucony gwałtownie i w tył i boleśnie wylądował na ścianie.

\- Cholera… – zaklął pod nosem. Spróbował się wyrwać spod działania niewidzialnej mocy, ale nie zdołał się uwolnić. – Znowu?

\- Tak, znowu. – Maddie obróciła się w stronę nowego głosu. Zaraz potem do pomieszczenia weszła niewysoka, szczupła szatynka. Tuż za nią do środka weszli Dean i Sam. Towarzyszyła im jeszcze jedna kobieta, minimalnie wyższa od tej pierwszej i rudowłosa. – Stęskniłeś się za mną, _kochanie_?

W odpowiedzi mężczyzna tylko gardłowo warknął. Młoda kobieta zaśmiała się cicho, wyraźnie rozbawiona jego reakcją.

\- Maddie, wszystko w porządku? – spytał się nastolatki Sam. – Odsuń się od niego. – dodał nagle, przenosząc spojrzenie na chłopaka stojącego obok jego przyjaciółki.

\- Spokojnie, Sam, on nie jest taki, jak ci dwaj. – zapewniła mężczyznę Maddie. – Pomógł mi. Ocalił mi życie. – dziewczyna spojrzała się następnie po dwóch nieznanych jej kobietach. – Nie chcę wyjść na niewychowaną, ale… kim one są? Czy jedna z nich to Charlie?

\- Tak, to ja. – odpowiedziała rudowłosa. – A to jest moja kuzynka, Hailee. – tu druga kobieta pomachała leniwie Maddie. Dziewczyna niepewnie odmachała jej.

\- Czarownica, jak mniemam? – spytała się Maddie. Hailee na to pytanie tylko skinęła potwierdzająco głową.

\- Wszyscy się sobie przedstawili, wiemy mniej więcej, kto jest kim… – Dean zrobił krok do przodu i stanął naprzeciwko blondyna, który wciąż był przygwożdżony przez moce Hailee do ściany. – Zabawę chyba zatem czas zacząć. Nie sądzisz, _kochany_?


	4. Ultimatum

**Rozdział czwarty: Ultimatum**

* * *

Dean zacisnął mocniej węzeł, pętając ręce Eldona z tyłu jego pleców.

Miał szczerą nadzieję na to, że niedługo będzie mógł odpłacić się im za to, co chcieli zrobić jego dwóm najlepszym przyjaciółkom. Chciał ich zabić już wcześniej, ale Sam i Charlie mu na to nie pozwolili. Według Sama ta dwójka jeszcze może im się do czegoś przydać. Dean w to nie wierzył, ale nie miał innego wyjścia – musiał się ich posłuchać.

Przeszedł następnie szybkim krokiem do drugiej sali, w której wszyscy się zgromadzili. Jego spojrzenie od razu powędrowało w stronę najmłodszego ze Styne'ów, osiemnastoletniego Cyrusa.

Ani trochę nie ufał temu chłopakowi. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie wylądował on na podłodze ze swoim starszym bratem, Eldonem, i ich pomagierem Roscoe był fakt, że zwrócił się przeciwko nim i pomógł Maddie. Dziewczyna uparcie go broniła i zapewniała wszystkich, że nie jest taki, jak reszta jego rodziny, mimo że sama dopiero co go poznała.

 _Bobby też pewnie chciałby dać mu drugą szansę._ – pomyślał Dean, siadając niechętnie naprzeciwko nastolatka. – _To samo zrobił w przypadku Maddie. Nie wiedział, kim ona jest, ale przygarnął ją. Nami też się zajął, chociaż wcale nie musiał. Mieliśmy przecież ojca._

\- To co wy dokładnie planowaliście zrobić z tą Księgą Potępionych? – spytał się nagle Dean, przenosząc swoją uwagę na Sama i Charlie. Teraz, gdy w końcu mieli trochę spokoju, mógł dowiedzieć się od nich czegoś więcej na ten temat. – Co niby chcieliście przez to osiągnąć, co? Macie pojęcie, jak wiele ryzykowaliście?

\- Robiliśmy to po to, żeby ci pomóc, Dean. – odpowiedział momentalnie Sam. Wiedział, że jego brat nie poprze jego starań, i że będzie się denerwował, gdy tylko dowie się prawdy.

\- Okłamałeś mnie. – przerwał mu mężczyzna. – Ryzykowałeś do tego życiem Charlie. Co ty w ogóle sobie myślałeś, co?

\- Staraliśmy się ci tylko pomóc. – Charlie powtórzyła wcześniejsze słowa Sama. – Chcemy, żebyś wydobrzał, Dean. I chcemy też, żebyś wreszcie mógł się tego pozbyć.

\- Tego nie da się pozbyć. – odciął się kobiecie łowca. – To pozostanie ze mną na zawsze.

\- Dean… zdołałam już złamać kod, w jakim była zapisana ta księga. To się _naprawdę da zrobić_. Naprawdę.

\- Naprawdę ci się to udało? – zdziwił się Dean. Charlie tylko pokiwała gorliwie głową, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko.

\- Fakt, udało ci się to złamać, ale to nie oznacza, że powinniście tego zaklęcia użyć. – odezwała się nagle Hailee, dotychczas siedząca w milczeniu przy samym końcu stołu. Po jej słowach Dean i Sam momentalnie zwrócili się przodem w jej stronę, wyraźnie poirytowanie. – Nie patrzcie się tak na mnie. – fuknęła, gdy tylko dostrzegła ich nieufne spojrzenia. – Użycie Księgi Potępionych przyniosłoby wam więcej złego niż dobrego. Ta księga zawiera w sobie czysty chaos, najgorszą formę znanej nam magii. Cena użycia jednego zaklęcia kilkakrotnie przerasta problem, jaki się dzięki niemu usunęło.

\- Chyba jednak podejmiemy to ryzyko. – powiedział Sam, nim Dean zdążył Hailee cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Widział, że jego brat znów zaczyna mieć wątpliwości, i nie chciał dopuścić do tego, aby te wątpliwości kompletnie przejęły nad nim kontrolę. – Dean musi się pozbyć tego znamienia. A ta księga jest naszym jedynym wyjściem.

Hailee podniosła ręce do góry w geście poddania, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

\- Jak sobie chcecie. – powiedziała, nie patrząc się już na nich. – Nie mówcie mi tylko potem, że was nie ostrzegałam.

\- Gdyby naprawdę było to coś aż tak złego, to raczej byś tak szybko sobie nie odpuściła przekonania nas do zmiany zdania. – odparł Dean. – Charlie ryzykowała własnym życiem, aby złamać ten kod. Skoro już to zaczęliśmy, to chyba powinniśmy to teraz skończyć.

Hailee nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Chwilę później jednak ktoś inny zdecydował się wziąć udział w tej dyskusji.

\- Popełniacie ogromny błąd. – powiedział Eldon. Starał się mówić dostatecznie głośno, tak żeby wszyscy w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu go usłyszeli. – Wasza młoda czarownica mówi prawdę. Nie macie bladego pojęcia, z jak potężną mocą igracie. Jeśli zdecydujecie się użyć zaklęcia z Księgi Potępionych, ściągnięcie zagładę nie tylko na siebie, ale i na cały świat.

Hailee uniosła wysoko brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się, że członek rodu Styne stanie po jej stronie w tej dyskusji. Z drugiej jednak strony, wiedział on w pełni, o czym mówił.

\- Co ty nie powiesz, blondasku? – odciął mu się Dean. Ani trochę nie uwierzył w te słowa. – Wiesz co? Mam już chyba wystarczająco dosyć siebie i twojej rodzinki na dzisiaj. Młoda, chodź, przydasz się na coś. – tu zwrócił się w stronę Hailee. – Pomożesz mi zamknąć tych dwóch w celi.

Młoda czarownica bez słowa sprzeciwu ruszyła za Deanem. Mijając Charlie zerknęła tylko na nią znacząco, ale kobieta w ogóle nie załapała, o co jej kuzynce chodziło. Hailee westchnęła ciężko, po czym przeszła za Deanem do następnego pomieszczenia. Będzie najwyraźniej musiała porozmawiać z Charlie na osobności, gdy tylko nadarzy się do tego stosowna okazja. Nie mogła przecież tej sytuacji zostawić samej sobie.

Dean podniósł tymczasem wyższego z mężczyzn i zaczął go prowadzić korytarzem w stronę celi. Hailee, nie mając innego wyjścia, pociągnęła do góry Eldona i razem z nim ruszyła za Deanem.

Cela nie znajdowała się daleko od nich. Hailee wprowadziła do środka Eldona, posadziła go na podłodze obok jego towarzysza, po czym skierowała się szybkim krokiem do wyjścia.

\- Hej, zaczekaj! – zawołał nagle Eldon. Hailee przystanęła na moment i zaklęła cicho pod nosem.

 _Całe szczęście, że nie ma tu Deana._ – pomyślała. Łowca czekał na nią na zewnątrz, na korytarzu. Wiedziała, że nie ma dużo czasu. Chciała jednak z jakiegoś powodu wiedzieć, co też Styne ma jej do powiedzenia.

\- Co chcesz? – spytała się półgłosem, odwracając się bokiem do niego.

\- Miałaś rację. – powiedział Eldon. – Z tą księgą. Nie mogą użyć tego zaklęcia. Nie mogą zdjąć Piętna. Nie mają nawet pojęcia, jak wiele złego to spowoduje. Stoimy po tej samej stronie! – syknął następnie, gdy Hailee w milczeniu chciała się wycofać z celi. – Żadne z nas nie chce, aby użyli tej księgi. Jeżeli naprawdę zależy ci na tej twojej kuzynce, pomożesz mi powstrzymać ich przed ściągnięciem na ten świat istnej zagłady.

\- Pomóc ci? – Hailee odwróciła się szybko w jego stronę i spojrzała się na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Chyba w twoich snach, psychopato. Nie jestem aż tak naiwna. Chciałeś ją _zabić._ – przypomniała mu następnie, robiąc krok w jego stronę. – Chciałeś zabić Charlie. A gdy to ci się nie udało, ruszyłeś tutaj, żeby spróbować zabić kolejną niewinną osobę. Nie. – dodała szybko, gdy Eldon już otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć. – Nie pomogę ci.

Hailee wyszła następnie z celi i zatrzasnęła ją za sobą. Zerknęła następnie szybko na Deana, który przyglądał jej się z uwagą.

\- Dobrze zrobiłaś. – powiedział. Hailee od razu zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. Z pewnością podsłuchiwał jej krótką wymianę zdań ze Styne'em. – Nie wolno im ufać. Nie wolno ufać żadnemu z nich.

Czarownica obserwowała Deana, jak ten oddala się w stronę pozostałych. Westchnęła przeciągle, po czym niechętnie ruszyła w tym samym kierunku.

 _Naprawdę mam szczerą nadzieję, że dobrze zrobiłam._ – pomyślała, idąc długim korytarzem w stronę głównej biblioteki. – _Czas pokaże, czy ja i ten Styne mieliśmy rację. Mam tylko nadzieję, że w razie czego nie będzie za późno na ocalenie wszystkich. Naprawdę mam taką nadzieję._


	5. Niepewny przyjaciel

**Rozdział piąty: Niepewny przyjaciel**

* * *

\- Oni cię nie zabiją, obiecuję ci. Po prostu są z natury mało ufni.

Maddie już od kilku godzin siedziała z Cyrusem. Bała się, że Dean i Sam wrzucą go do celi z resztą członków jego rodziny, gdy ta tylko się od niego oddali. Nie chciała, aby chłopak tak skończył. Domyślała się, że jego brat i jego wspólnik nie przywitaliby go z otwartymi ramionami. Była mu winna tę ochronę. On ją wcześniej ocalił; teraz przyszła jej kolej na zrobienie tego samego dla niego.

\- Ale mogą mnie wrzucić do Eldona i Roscoe. A tego bym bardzo nie chciał. – odparł Cyrus, potwierdzając Maddie, że i on miał takie same obawy jak ona.

\- Nikt tego nie zrobi. Osobiście tego dopilnuję. Jestem ci to winna. – dodała na koniec. Cyrus zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, słysząc to.

\- Czemu mi właściwie pomagasz? – spytał się cichym głosem. – Jestem bratem człowieka, który chciał cię zabić. Nie powinnaś być wobec mnie mniej ufna? Nie zrozum mnie źle. – dodał szybko, napotykając jej uważne spojrzenie. – Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny za to wszystko, ale… mimo wszystko sądzę, że powinnaś być wobec mnie nieco ostrożniejsza.

\- A co, planujesz coś? Powinna ci przestać ufać? – spytała się wówczas Maddie chłopaka. Cyrus pokręcił gorliwie głową, zaciskając przy tym usta w cienką linię. – Sam więc widzisz. Ufam ci, bo wiem, że nic złego nie planujesz. Nie jesteś taki jak tamci dwaj. Mogli ci to wmawiać, ale ty chyba lepiej wiesz, jaki jesteś. Prawda? – zapytała się na koniec. Cyrus przytaknął niepewnym skinieniem głowy.

\- No… tak. Tak sądzę. – wymamrotał słabym, niepewnym głosem.

Maddie zaśmiała się cicho, słysząc to.

\- Zabawny jesteś. – powiedziała, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. Wywołała tymi słowami na twarzy Cyrusa nieznaczny rumieniec onieśmielenia. – Czym właściwie twoja rodzina się zajmuje? – spytała się nagle. – Zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciał na razie o tym rozmawiać. – dodała szybko, dostrzegając wystraszone spojrzenie chłopaka. – Po prostu… twój brat chciał mnie zabić, a nieco wcześniej inny członek twojej rodziny włamał się do mojego domu i również próbował mnie zabić. Wolałabym wiedzieć, na czym stoję.

\- Już wcześniej miałaś z nimi do czynienia? – zdziwił się Cyrus. – Zaatakowali cię już wcześniej?

\- Przedwczoraj. – odpowiedziała nastolatkowi dziewczyna. – Zdołałam go jednak pokonać i ogłuszyć, a po wszystkim zadzwoniłam do Sama, który zabrał mnie stamtąd.

\- Sama dałaś sobie radę w starciu z jednym z moich krewnych? – Cyrus z wrażenia aż zagwizdał. – Ja cię… mało kto jest w stanie stawić nam czoła. Ci, którzy przeszli już przez wszystkie odpowiednie testy i rytuały, szybko zaczynają eksperymentować ze swoimi ciałami. Robią różne przeszczepy, aby wzmocnić swoje ciała, a także zabezpieczają je specjalnymi zaklęciami.

\- Może po prostu miałam farta. – zauważyła Maddie. – W sumie wychował mnie były łowca. Widziałam w życiu wystarczająco dużo dziwnych i strasznych rzeczy, tak że jeden napakowany gość nie zrobił na mnie większego wrażenia. – Cyrus po tych słowach zaśmiał się cicho, rozbawiony nonszalancją Maddie w kwestii potencjalnego zagrożenia, jakie stanowił członek jego rodziny. – A co z tobą? Przeszedłeś już jakieś… _modyfikacje_?

\- Nie, skąd! – Cyrus niemalże zawołał. – Fakt, ojciec chciał to na mnie wymóc… ale nie chciałem się na to zgodzić. Widziałem, jak bardzo odmieniło to moich starszych braci i kuzynów. Nie chciałem skończyć tak jak oni.

\- Ale coś ci kazali zrobić. – Maddie naciskała dalej. Widziała po nim, że czegoś jej nie mówi. Widziała też, że czegoś się obawia. – Co to takiego było? – spytała się po chwili cichym głosem.

\- Kazali mi zabić kolegę z klasy, który mi dokuczał. Nie chciałem tego zrobić, ale ojciec zapowiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, wówczas on sam się tym zajmie, a po wszystkim zmusi mnie, żebym przeszedł przeszczep jednego z narządów tego chłopaka.

\- Nie miałeś więc innego wyjścia. – dokończyła za niego Maddie, domyślając się z miejsca, jak to wszystko się skończyło. – Musiałeś przeprowadzić na nim sekcję, a po wszystkim go zabić. Zgadza się? – Cyrus tylko pokiwał głową. Nie był w stanie się odezwać; znów poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle na samo wspomnienie tego, co musiał zrobić. – Zrobiłeś, co musiałeś, aby przetrwać. Nie każdy z nas otrzymuje szansę łatwego życia. Niektórzy z nas muszą walczyć i robić często rzeczy, które nie zgadzają się z naszymi zasadami moralnymi.

\- Zapewne masz rację. – chłopak westchnął przeciągle, po czym położył powoli głowę na chłodnym blacie stołu, przy którym siedzieli. – Ale tak czy siak samo wspomnienie tego, co się zrobiło, będzie cię prześladowało do końca życia. So samego końca będziesz się zastanawiać, czy to jedno wydarzenie nie uczyni z ciebie kiedyś prawdziwego psychopaty. Czy kiedyś nie pękniesz i nie oddasz się temu mrokowi, w który cię siłą wepchnięto.

Maddie tylko przytaknęła w zamyśleniu głową. Nie wiedziała, co może teraz powiedzieć na to wszystko. Przyglądała się tylko uważnie Cyrusowi, który nagle zmarkotniał.

 _Muszę wymyślić jakiś sposób, żeby poprawić mu humor. Zeszłam niechcący na drażliwy temat. Co tu zrobić, do cholery?_ – zastanawiała się gorączkowo dziewczyna. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to cały dzień zejdzie im na siedzeniu w takiej niezręcznej ciszy. Musiała przejąć inicjatywę i jakoś zmienić nastawienie chłopaka na niego pozytywniejsze.

\- To… jesteś moim rówieśnikiem, zgadza się? – spytała się po chwili. – Niedługo skończysz osiemnaście lat, prawda? I pewnie jeszcze chodzisz do szkoły? – Cyrus tylko przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, ale wciąż się nie odezwał nawet słowem. Maddie odetchnęła głęboko, nim nie zadała następnego pytania. Wiedziała, że wiele ryzykuje, ale wiedziała też z własnego doświadczenia, że taka nagła zmiana tematu nie tylko zaskakuje i dezorientuje, ale też i zmienia często tor myślowy drugiej osoby i poprawia nieco humor. Zdecydowała się zatem podjąć to ryzyko. – I pewnie masz tam w tej szkole dziewczynę?

Taktyka, jaką Maddie obrała, zadziałała momentalnie. Cyrus podniósł się i wyprostował, po czym spojrzał się na Maddie z dezorientacją i zdziwieniem.

\- Proszę? – wydukał, kompletnie zdezorientowany.

\- Dziewczynę? – powtórzyła Maddie, uśmiechając się słabo. – Idę o zakład, że ktoś taki jak ty z pewnością ma już kogoś.

Cyrus, gdy to usłyszał, spąsowiał w ciągu paru sekund. Uśmiech Maddie powiększył się nieznacznie, ale szybko ukryła go za dłonią, po czym dalej obserwowała z rosnącym zaciekawieniem kolejne reakcje chłopaka.

\- Nie. – odpowiedział w końcu Cyrus, wyraźnie zażenowany. – Nie mam nikogo.

\- Rozumiem. – powiedziała Maddie, zamyślona. – Chociaż musze przyznać, że dość trudno jest mi w to uwierzyć.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał się Cyrus. Ciekawość wzięła górę nad jego wstydem. Chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego ta dziewczyna, którą dopiero co poznał, poruszyła taki temat, i dlaczego zdziwił ją fakt, że nikogo jeszcze nie ma.

\- Chłopak taki jak ty, gotowy do postawienia swojego życia na szali dla dopiero co poznanej drugiej osoby… ktoś taki jak ty nie może być złym człowiekiem. Z pewnością jesteś na co dzień miły i przyjacielski dla innych. Osoba taka jak ty powinna nie być w stanie się opędzić od adoratorek. A może… adoratorów? – spytała się po chwili Maddie, uśmiechając się dyskretnie kątem ust. Nie chciała go w ten sposób w żaden sposób ośmieszyć. Jeśli o nią chodziło, to nie miała problemu z żadną z orientacji. Wierzyła w to, że każdy ma prawo być sobą.

\- Nie, nie, skąd. – zaprzeczył szybko chłopak. – Wolę dziewczyny.

Maddie uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Okej. – powiedziała po chwili. – Dobrze wiedzieć.

Cyrus przyjrzał się uważnie Maddie. Nie chciał robić sobie niepotrzebnie nadziei – wiedział, że sojuszniczka Winchesterów nigdy nie zainteresuje się kimś takim jak on. Pytała się go o to, bo chciała w ten sposób odciągnąć jego myśli od negatywnych wspomnień.

\- Siema, młodzieży. – rozległ się nagle czyjś głos tuż obok nich. Cyrus podskoczył w miejscu, zaskoczony i nieco wystraszony. Nie spodziewał się tego i nie zauważył, że ktoś wszedł do środka.

Hailee tymczasem usiadła niedaleko Maddie. Milczała przez chwilę, przyglądając się obojgu z zaciekawieniem, nim nie zdecydowała się odezwać.

\- Przez przypadek usłyszałam, co mu mówiłaś. – powiedziała, zwracając swoje spojrzenie na osobę Maddie. – Naprawdę zostałaś zaatakowana przez jednego z członków rodziny Styne? – Po tym pytaniu Maddie tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Zainteresowało to Hailee na tyle, że zdecydowała się dalej drążyć temat. – Wiesz może, dlaczego obrali cię za swój cel?

\- Niestety, ale raczej nie byłam skora do rozmowy z mężczyzną, który chciał zrobić ze mnie swoje danie główne. – odparła Maddie nieco sarkastycznym tonem głosu. – Sam i Dean też do tego nie doszli. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie mieli nawet czasu się nad tym dłużej zastanowić. – dodała po chwili namysłu. – No wiesz… ledwie co mnie tu przywieźli, a już musieli lecieć dalej, do ciebie i Charlie. No a potem zjawili się tutaj Styne'owie i w ogóle… może niedługo zaczną dociekać, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło.

\- Ale ty nic nie wiesz? Na pewno? – dociekała dalej Hailee.

\- Na pewno. – potwierdziła Maddie. – Ale jak tak bardzo ci zależy na poznaniu prawdy, to może pójdź i spytaj się tego blondyna z celi. Idę o zakład, że coś na pewno wie. Sama z chęcią też się tego dowiem, gdy już coś zdołasz z niego wyciągnąć. – dodała na koniec nastolatka.

Hailee milczała przez jakiś czas, zastanawiając się nad tym, o czym jeszcze może z tą dwójką porozmawiać. Odezwała się dopiero po dobrych kilku minutach niezręcznej ciszy.

\- To, co tu się dzieje, nie jest niczym dobrym. – zaczęła. Maddie i Cyrus zerknęli na nią z zaciekawieniem, w milczeniu słuchając dalszej części jej monologu. – To piętno, ta księga… a teraz jeszcze okazuje się, że Styne'owie maczają palce w kilku próbach zabójstw pozornie zwykłych ludzi. – tu wskazała skinieniem głowy na siedzącą tuż obok niej Maddie. – Powinniśmy powstrzymać Sama i Deana przed użyciem zaklęcia z tej księgi na Piętnie Kaina. Tak coś czuję, że zdjęcie go pociągnie za sobą szereg okropnych wydarzeń.

Maddie spojrzała się znacząco na Cyrusa, oczekując od niego opinii na ten temat. Z pewnością wiedział o wiele więcej na ten temat niż ona. Nie zamierzała podejmować decyzji w ciemno, dopóki ktoś lepiej zaznajomiony z tym tematem nie zabierze udziału w tej dyskusji.

\- W sumie się z tobą zgadzam. – przyznał po chwili wahania nastolatek. – Słyszałem parę razy o tej księdze. Nic dobrego nigdy nie wynikło z używania jej, a wręcz przeciwnie. Każde użycie jej wiązało się ze ściągnięciem na świat jakiejś okropnej plagi czy zarazy. Zdjęcie przy jej pomocy Piętna Kaina może zatem wręcz zniszczyć ten świat.

\- A ty, co o tym sądzisz? – Hailee momentalnie zwróciła się z powrotem w stronę Maddie. Otrzymała już odpowiedź od najmłodszego ze Styne'ów. Teraz chciała wiedzieć, co nastoletnia znajoma Winchesterów na w tej kwestii do powiedzenia.

\- Sama w sumie nie wiem. – powiedziała Maddie. – Niewiele wiem na ten temat. Ale… tak, chyba się z wami zgadzam. Jeśli ryzyko jest tak wielkie, to powinniśmy chyba zrezygnować z użycia tej księgi na Deanie. Nie wiadomo, jak wiele zła mogłoby to spowodować.

Hailee uśmiechnęła się słabo, słysząc to. Teraz miała przynajmniej o dwóch sojuszników więcej. Mogła teraz udać się do braci i podjąć z nimi jakąś konkretniejszą dyskusję na ten temat. Być może nie było jeszcze na to za późno.

Jej nadzieja prysła jednak bardzo szybko, gdy parę minut później razem z Maddie i Cyrusem weszli do gabinetu, w którym ostatni raz widziała Sama i Deana. Młodszy z braci leżał na podłodze ledwie przytomny, i jęczał cicho z bólu.

\- Co tu się stało, do cholery? – wykrztusiła Hailee, podbiegając szybko do Sama i pomagając mu wstać z podłogi.

\- To Dean. – odpowiedział jej Sam. – Stwierdził, że księga nam nie pomoże. Doszedł też jednak do wniosku, że nie może już dłużej żyć z tym piętnem.

\- Co on zrobił? – spytała się młoda czarownica, obawiając się najgorszego.

\- Udał się do jednego z przydrożnych barów… tak sądzę. – wymamrotał słabym głosem Sam. W głowie wciąż mu się kręciło po tym, jak Dean ogłuszył go, żeby móc stąd bez problemów się wydostać. – Udał się na spotkanie ze Śmiercią.

\- „Tą" Śmiercią? – przerwała mu w tej chwili Maddie, wyraźnie zszokowana tym faktem. – Znacie Śmierć?

\- Tak, znamy. – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna. – Dean chce, żeby Śmierć zdjął z niego to piętno. Albo…

\- Albo? – dociekała Hailee. – Albo co, Sam?

\- Albo go zabił. – dokończył w końcu łowca. – Jeśli nie będzie możliwości pozbycia się tego piętna, Dean poprosi Śmierć o to, aby go zabił.


	6. Złe przeczucie

**Rozdział szósty: Złe przeczucie**

* * *

Hailee chodziła nerwowo od ściany do ściany, ściskając i rozluźniając palce u obu dłoni.

\- Jak mogliście na to pozwolić? – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie zaprzestając swojego nerwowego spaceru. – Jak mogliście mu pozwolić na to spotkanie?

\- Wiesz, nie za bardzo miałem możliwość odmówienia mu. – odciął jej się Sam, wskazując przy tym na swoją głowę. – Dean wysunął bardzo dosadny i bezpośredni argument. Nie miałem z nim żadnych szans.

Hailee zaklęła soczyście pod nosem, po czym wznowiła swój marsz po pomieszczeniu.

\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić. – powiedziała wreszcie. – Czy znacie może kogoś, kto może go powstrzymać? Wiecie w ogóle, gdzie się udał? Charlie, gadaj. – dodała następnie nerwowym tonem głosu, przenosząc uwagę na swoją kuzynkę. – Jeśli coś wiesz, mów. Gadaj, albo zaraz zlokalizuję tego dziada i sama się po niego wybiorę, a jak tylko do niego dotrę, to osobiście przetrzepię mu ten pusty łeb i zadek.

\- No… w sumie to mamy już czarownicę, która miała rzucić to zaklęcie. – przyznała niepewnym głosem Charlie. – Rowena… tak się chyba nazywa.

Gdy tylko Hailee usłyszała to imię, wytrzeszczyła oczy z niedowierzania, wyraźnie czymś zszokowana.

\- Co proszę? – wyszeptała. Charlie, która znała ją najlepiej ze wszystkich tu obecnych, cofnęła się gwałtownie o kilka kroków. Wiedziała, co za moment nastąpi, i nie zamierzała stać zbyt blisko Hailee, gdy ta w końcu wybuchnie. – Rowena?! – ryknęła nagle młoda czarownica. – Oszaleliście do reszty? Rowena? Innych wiedźm na podorędziu nie było? Naprawdę musieliście wejść w konszachty z pierwszą ladacznicą Lucyfera?

\- Znasz ją? – Sam zdecydował się zignorować wybuch Hailee. – Skąd?

\- To nie jest ważne. – powiedziała Hailee. Starała się teraz zachować spokój, ale dość ciężko jej to szło. – Wystarczy, że znam ją. I że uważam ją – nie ja jedna zresztą – za kompletną, stuprocentową manipulantkę, i jeszcze gorszą zdradziecką zdzirę. Boże! – wykrzyknęła Hailee, nie mogąc się już powstrzymać. – Kompletni idioci, jak babcię kocham. Co ty sobie myślałaś, Charlie? Wiesz przecież już chyba, jakie zwodnicze czarownice są. Tylko niektórym można ufać. Nawet _mi_ nie pozwoliłabym w pełni zaufać, a co dopiero tej psychopatce. Wiecie chyba, że jej synalek niedawno został królem Piekła, prawda?

\- Jesteśmy tego świadomi. – odparł Sam. Hailee prychnęła z niedowierzaniem, gdy to usłyszała.

\- I mimo to zdecydowaliście się jej zaufać? – spytała się dziewczyna. – No, skoro tak, to mam nadzieję, że jesteście gotowi na kompletne rozczarowanie. Rowena użyje tego zaklęcia wyłącznie do własnych celów, i do niczego innego. Chcę ją zobaczyć. – dodała nagle Hailee. – Teraz, natychmiast.

\- W żadnym wypadku. – odciął się momentalnie Sam. – Dopiero co cię poznałem. Sama zresztą powiedziałaś przed chwilą, że nie pozwoliłabyś na to, żebyśmy ci w pełni zaufali.

\- Tak, ale ja _nie jestem_ Roweną! – wykrzyknęła wzburzona Hailee. – Co, naprawdę wolisz zaufać tej zdradzieckiej, rudej pindzie… bez obrazy, Charlie. – tu szybko odwróciła się w stronę kuzynki, która również była naturalnie rudowłosa.

\- Spoko, nie ma problemu. – odpowiedziała momentalnie Charlie.

\- Naprawdę wolisz zaufać komuś takiemu jak ona, niż kuzynce swojej dobrej znajomej? – Hailee z powrotem odwróciła się w stronę Sama. – Zastanów się trochę nad tym, Winchester. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak wielki błąd popełniasz.

\- Chyba jednak na razie podejmę to ryzyko. – odparł Sam z iście stoickim spokojem. – A Rowena z pewnością nic nie wywinie. Już sam o to zadbałem.

Te zapewnienia ani trochę nie przekonały Hailee. Zirytowała się po nich tylko jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili wpatrywania się z morderczą furią w Sama, dziewczyna fuknęła wściekle pod nosem, po czym obróciła się ostentacyjnie i wyszła szybko z pomieszczenia, trzaskając na koniec drzwiami od gabinetu.

Maddie, która dotychczas stała biernie z boku razem z Cyrusem, wreszcie zdecydowała się odezwać.

\- To… my już stąd pójdziemy. – wydukała, biorąc Cyrusa za rękę i prowadząc go pospiesznie w stronę wyjścia. – Chyba już do niczego wam się tu nie przydamy. Wy tu sobie… podyskutujcie jeszcze na ten temat. My się ulatniamy.

\- Maddie, zaczekaj! – zawołał Sam. Nastolatka niechętnie się zatrzymała, zaciskając w napięciu zęby. – Nie powinnaś się nigdzie z nim oddalać.

\- Gdyby on chciał mojej śmierci, to już dawno temu dałby swojemu starszemu bratu okazję do zabicia mnie. – odcięła się Maddie hardym tonem głosu.

Nie zaczekała na odpowiedź Sama czy Charlie. Wyszła z gabinetu najszybciej jak tylko mogła, ciągnąc nastolatka za sobą. Następnie od razu skierowała się w stronę segmentu sypialnego bunkra – byle tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od tej niezręcznej sytuacji.

Zatrzymała się dopiero przed drzwiami sypialni, w jakiej Sam ulokował nieco wcześniej jej rzeczy. Otworzyła drzwi kluczem, jaki trzymała w tylnej kieszeni spodni, po czym niemalże wepchnęła Cyrusa do środka. Następnie weszła pospiesznie do środka i od razu zamknęła za sobą drzwi na klucz.

\- Co robisz? – spytał się jej niepewnym głosem Cyrus.

\- Upewniam się, że Sam nie przeszkodzi nam w tej rozmowie. – odparła Maddie. Odeszła następnie od drzwi i zaprowadziła Cyrusa na stojącą przy ścianie sofę. Usiadła z nim na niej, i po krótkiej chwili milczenia kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź. – Sądzę, że powinniśmy pomóc Hailee. – zaczęła. – Sądzę, że ma ona rację, i że nie powinniśmy ufać tamtej czarownicy, którą Sam i Dean wytrzasnęli do pomocy.

\- Skąd możesz mieć pewność, że można tej całej Hailee zaufać? – zapytał się wówczas Cyrus.

\- Nie wiem. – przyznała szczerze Maddie. – Ale… czuję, że coś złego wkrótce się stanie. I że ma to bezpośredni związek z Piętnem Kaina.

\- Jakim cudem jesteś w stanie to wyczuć? – dociekał dalej Cyrus. – Jesteś jakimś… medium, czy coś?

Maddie zaśmiała się gorzko, słysząc to.

\- Tego też nie wiem. – odpowiedziała. – Może jestem medium, albo jakąś jasnowidzką. Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Nigdy nie chciałam w to wnikać. Wystarczył mi już fakt, że przeżyłam masakrę całej swojej rodziny i byłam wychowywana przez byłego łowcę potworów. Ale to… to jest zupełnie inna sytuacja. – dodała po chwili nastolatka. – Przeczuwam, że wkrótce stanie się coś bardzo, ale to bardzo złego.

\- Ale… co my w sumie możemy z tym zrobić? – zauważył słusznie Cyrus. – Niewiele chyba możemy zdziałać. Nie w tym przypadku.

\- Ale możemy pomóc Hailee. – powiedziała Maddie. – Czuję, że jeśli jej nie pomożemy w powstrzymaniu tego wszystkiego… to będzie bardzo źle.

Cyrus przełknął ciężko gulę, jaka stanęła mu w gardle. Dopiero co poznał tę nastolatkę, ale w jej aurze było coś, co sprawiło, że z miejsca uwierzył w to, że mogła coś takiego wyczuć.

\- Jak źle? – spytał się dziewczyny słabym głosem. Maddie milczała przez długi czas, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

\- Tak źle, że jeśli tego nie powstrzymamy… to wszyscy jak nic zginiemy.


	7. Nowi sojusznicy

**Rozdział siódmy: Nowi sojusznicy**

* * *

Maddie przygryzła nieznacznie dolną wargę i przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej drzwi. Wciąż słyszała, jak Sam i Charlie dyskutują na jakiś temat. Domyśliła się po chwili, że najpewniej rozmawiają o tym, gdzie teraz może znajdować się Dean – jego imię kilkakrotnie padło podczas tej rozmowy.

\- Jeszcze tam są? – spytał się w pewnej chwili dziewczyny Cyrus. Stał niedaleko niej, przy ścianie obok drzwi wyjściowych z pokoju.

\- Tak, jeszcze są. – odpowiedziała po chwili Maddie. – Ale… chyba się zbierają do wyjścia. – dodała po chwili. – Czekaj chwilę… tak, wychodzą. – Maddie uśmiechnęła się następnie triumfalnie. Odczekała jeszcze dobre kilkanaście minut, nasłuchując, czy aby Sam i Charlie nie zdecydowali się jednak zostać w bunkrze. – Nawet tu nie zaszli. Muszą się chyba bardzo spieszyć.

\- To… dobrze dla nas, czy źle? – Po tym pytaniu Maddie obróciła się przodem w stronę chłopaka, wpatrując się w niego pobłażliwie.

\- Ty tak na poważnie? – spytała się ze szczerym niedowierzaniem. Gdy zrozumiała, że Cyrus naprawdę nie żartował sobie z tej sytuacji, Maddie zaśmiała się cicho, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. – Oczywiście, że to dla nas dobrze. Teraz będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać z Hailee, bez wzbudzania żadnych podejrzeń. Kto wie, może nawet z jej pomocą zdołamy już coś zdziałać, nim tamci nie wrócą.

Maddie zaczekała jeszcze parę minut, nim nie wyszła z pokoju. Cyrus w milczeniu podążył za nią. Razem przeszli przez wszystkie pomieszczenia, upewniając się, że Sam i Charlie naprawdę wyjechali. Dopiero wtedy Maddie udała się na poszukiwanie Hailee.

\- Nie wyjechała przecież chyba z nimi. – mruknęła pod nosem, gdy skończyła przeszukiwać kolejne pomieszczenie. – Gdzie ona się podziała?

\- Gdzie jeszcze jej nie szukaliśmy? – spytał się Cyrus. Maddie zamyśliła się na moment, próbując sobie przypomnieć wszystkie pomieszczenia, które dotychczas odwiedzili.

\- Nie. – wyszeptała nagle. – Nie, nie może tam być… to byłby skrajny kretynizm, naprawdę…

\- Gdzie? Gdzie ona może być? – Po pytaniu Cyrusa Maddie westchnęła przeciągle, zamykając na moment oczy.

\- W celi, gdzie przetrzymywani są twoi krewniacy. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

Tak jak się domyślała, po tych słowach Cyrus zbladł niemiłosiernie. Nie uśmiechało mu się konfrontować ze swoim starszym bratem i kuzynem, tym bardziej po tym, jak im się otwarcie sprzeciwił i stanął przeciwko nim.

\- Dobra. – powiedziała po chwili Maddie. – Nie ma co zwlekać. Idziemy tam. Jak jej tam nie będzie, to mówi się trudno. Może poszła gdzieś indziej.

Następnie nastolatka ruszyła pewnym krokiem w stronę cel. Cyrus, nie mając innego wyjścia, poszedł za nią.

 _Oby ona tam była, oby tam była…_ – modliła się w duchu Maddie. – _Nie mamy czasu jej szukać po tych wszystkich poziomach. Muszę z nią porozmawiać, i to natychmiast._

Gdy już w końcu znaleźli się przed drzwiami celi, jasnym dla dziewczyny stało się, że ich poszukiwania zakończyły się sukcesem. Maddie usłyszała dwa głosy dochodzące z celi, w której trzymano Eldona i Roscoe. I jeden z tych głosów z całą pewnością należał do kobiety.

\- Co dokładnie możesz mi jeszcze powiedzieć o Piętnie Kaina? – usłyszała, jak Hailee pyta się Eldona. – No gadaj, Styne. Sam przecież powiedziałeś, że Winchesterowie wszystko spierdzielą.

\- Wszystko ci już powiedziałem. Nic więcej nie wiem, słowo. – Maddie, gdy to usłyszała, zerknęła znacząco na Cyrusa. Chłopak wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego, co ona. Nie spodziewał się, że jego brat tak łatwo wszystko wyśpiewa kompletnie obcej osobie, na dodatek będącej jego potencjalnym wrogiem.

\- Dobra. – wyszeptała Maddie zaraz potem. – Nie ma co czekać tutaj i ich podsłuchiwać. Wchodzimy. – I wraz z tymi słowami otworzyła z rozmachem drzwi do celi.

Hailee obróciła się gwałtownie, zaskoczona i nieco wystraszona. Uspokoiła się jednak natychmiast, gdy zamiast Deana czy Sama zobaczyła w wejściu Maddie, a tuż za nią zerkającego bojaźliwie ponad jej ramieniem Cyrusa.

\- Braciszku. – powiedział Eldon, uśmiechając się na widok nastolatka. – Dobrze cię widzieć. Byłem pewien, że Dean Winchester jak nic cię zabił… albo przynajmniej zamknął w innej celi.

\- Musiałby najpierw mieć do czynienia ze mną. – odcięła się momentalnie Maddie. Jej słowa sprawiły, że Eldon przeniósł spojrzenie z Cyrusa na nią.

Dziewczyna od razu poczuła się niepewnie. Uśmiech Eldona powiększył się nieznacznie, gdy tak się jej przyglądał. Maddie instynktownie cofnęła się o krok, stając tym samym nieco bliżej Cyrusa.

To tylko rozbawiło go jeszcze bardziej. Zaśmiał się kpiąco, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- No nie mów, Cyrus. – odezwał się po chwili, gdy już przestał się śmiać. – Czyżby mój mały braciszek wreszcie znalazł sobie dziewczynę?

Maddie zacisnęła zęby ze zdenerwowania i irytacji, słysząc to. Zerknęła bokiem na Cyrusa i zobaczyła, że chłopak wręcz spąsowiał ze wstydu i zażenowania. Widziała, że nie zdoła się on w żaden sposób odciąć swojemu bratu – nie potrafił tego zrobić. Nie miała zatem innego wyjścia – musiała wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- Odczepiłbyś się od niego, wiesz? – powiedziała, patrząc się na Eldona oskarżycielsko. – Przyczepiłbyś się lepiej siebie, psychopato jeden. Jedyne, co potrafisz robić, to latać za Bogu ducha winnymi ludźmi i ich mordować. Tylko w tym jesteś dobry. Zwyczajnie mu zazdrościsz, bo zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Cyrus ma o wiele więcej do zaoferowania niż ty. On nigdy nie zniżyłby się do twojego poziomu.

Eldon tylko parsknął cichym śmiechem. Słowa Maddie w ogóle go nie poruszyły.

\- Masz w sobie sporo ognia, ruda. – odpowiedział jej po chwili. – Ale masz w sumie trochę racji. Nie powinienem się tak wyśmiewać z mojego małego braciszka. Zauważyłaś w nim coś, co z pewnością Winchesterowie przeoczyli przez swoje uprzedzenia. Wy obie coś dostrzegłyście. – dodał zaraz potem, przenosząc uwagę na osobę Hailee. – Jesteś o wiele mądrzejsza od tych łowców. – powiedział czarownicy. – Pytałaś się, czy Piętno Kaina można zdjąć, i jeśli tak, to co by się wtedy stało. Powiem ci, co się wtedy stanie. – Eldon zamilkł na moment, zapewne po to, aby w ten sposób zbudować napięcie przed tym, co miał im do powiedzenia. – Bardzo złe rzeczy zaczną się dziać. To Piętno nie może zostać usunięte pod żadnym pozorem.

\- Wiedziałam. – wypaliła nagle Maddie. Nie mogła się przed tym w żaden sposób powstrzymać. Już wcześniej mówiła Cyrusowi, że podejrzewa, że zdjęcie tego Piętna nie będzie wróżyło nic dobrego. Wciąż nie ufała Eldonowi, ale nie była też głupia; wiedziała, że ten człowiek wie o tym więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny z tej grupy.

\- Czyżbyś wiedziała, czym jest to Piętno? – spytał się jej, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

\- Nie, nie wiem. – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą nastolatka. – Po prostu mam wobec tego złe przeczucie. Zupełnie jak gdybym od samego początku czuła, że kryje się za tym coś bardzo złego i mrocznego. Coś, z czym w żadnym wypadku nie można igrać.

\- I miałabyś stuprocentową rację w tej kwestii. – odparł Eldon. – Nie jesteś aby przypadkiem jakąś wieszczką albo medium?

Maddie tylko wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami po tym pytaniu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – dodała po chwili. – Może jestem, może nie jestem. Nigdy jakoś mnie to nie interesowało.

\- Co mamy w takim razie zrobić, aby to powstrzymać? – spytała się nagle Hailee. Wiedziała, że mają coraz mniej czasu. Nie uśmiechało jej się ani trochę bratać z wrogiem – wrogiem, który na dodatek chciał zabić jej kuzynkę – ale nie miała innego wyjścia.

\- Przede wszystkim nie możecie dopuścić do tego, aby zaklęcie zostało rzucone. – powiedział jej. – Wtedy będzie za późno na jakiekolwiek działania. W chwili, gdy Piętno zniknie z ramienia Winchestera, rozpęta się coś o wiele gorszego od Piekła i Apokalipsy razem wziętych.

Hailee zaklęła soczyście pod nosem, słysząc to.

\- Przeklęta Rowena. – syknęła, wyraźnie zdenerwowana. – Idę o zakład, że o wszystkim wiedziała od samego początku.

\- Rowena? – spytał się Eldon. – Skąd o niej wiesz? Poznałaś ją?

\- Raz czy dwa miałam nieprzyjemność trafić na nią podczas swoich podróży. – odpowiedziała Hailee. – Sam złapał ją i zmusił, aby pomogła im zdjąć Piętno z Deana.

\- To niedobrze. To bardzo niedobrze. – Eldon nagle rzucił się w łańcuchach, którymi był przykuty do przeciwległej ściany. Hailee wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie, nie spodziewając się tak nagłej zmiany w zachowaniu mężczyzny. – Musisz mnie stąd wypuścić. – powiedział nagle. – Musisz mnie uwolnić.

Hailee zaśmiała się gorzko na te słowa.

\- Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz? – odpowiedziała następnie. – Wypuścić cię? Wolne żarty, naprawdę. Chciałeś zabić moją kuzynkę, człowieku. – syknęła, wpatrując się w Eldona z odrazą. – Wciąż ci tego nie wybaczyłam, i nie wybaczę ci tego jeszcze przez długi czas.

Eldon westchnął przeciągle, niemalże wywracając przy tym teatralnie oczami.

\- Dobra, przepraszam. – burknął zaraz potem. – Wystarczy ci to na razie? Bo uwierz mi; ten problem jest _mikroskopijny_ w porównaniu do tego, co się stanie, jeśli Rowena przejmie od Winchesterów tę księgę. A to na pewno się stanie, znając tę pindę.

\- A co wy o tym wszystkim sądzicie? – Hailee spytała się Maddie i Cyrusa, którzy dotychczas stali w milczeniu tuż przy wejściu. – Młody Styne. – tu zwróciła się do Cyrusa. – Jakie jest twoje zdanie w tej sprawie? Wypuściłbyś go?

\- Trudno… trudno mi powiedzieć. – odpowiedział z wahaniem nastolatek. – To mój brat. Ale… zrobił wiele złych rzeczy. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie zechcecie mu zaufać. Sam miałbym z tym spore problemy na waszym miejscu.

\- Rozumiem. – Hailee następnie przeniosła spojrzenie na osobę Maddie. – A ty? Co ty o tym sądzisz?

\- Sądzę, że mniejszym złem będzie zjednoczenie sił ze Styne'ami. – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Zrobili wiele złych rzeczy, to fakt, ale tuż za zakrętem kryje się jeszcze gorsze zagrożenie, które być może zniszczy cały nasz świat, jeśli w porę tego nie powstrzymamy. W takim przypadku wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem.

Hailee jeszcze przez jakiś czas zastanawiała się nad swoją decyzją. W końcu jednak zdecydowała, co powinna teraz zrobić.

\- Wypuszczę tylko ciebie. – powiedziała Eldonowi, rozkuwając jego łańcuchy. – Twój kuzyn zostanie tutaj, jako nasze zabezpieczenie w razie, gdybyś chciał nam wywinąć jakiś numer. A dodatkowo… – tu Hailee położyła na chwilę dłoń na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny. Jej dłoń zajaśniała na moment jasnoszarym światłem, które znikło, gdy tylko czarownica odsunęła ją od mężczyzny. – Nakładam na ciebie specjalny urok. Nie będziesz mógł teraz skrzywdzić ani mnie, ani Maddie, ani Cyrusa. Jeśli tylko spróbujesz to zrobić, od razu zginiesz.

\- Brzmi rozsądnie. – odparł Eldon. – To jak? Wszyscy są już gotowi do wyjścia?

Hailee spojrzała się na parę nastolatków. Oboje wyglądali na nieco wystraszonych. Dostrzegła jednak w ich oczach coś jeszcze – determinację.

\- Bardziej gotowi już nie będziemy. – powiedziała Maddie. – Powstrzymajmy to, póki nie jest na to za późno.


	8. Anioły są wśród nas

**Rozdział ósmy: Anioły są wśród nas**

* * *

\- To tutaj. – powiedziała Hailee, wskazując na obskurnie wyglądający, pozornie opuszczony budynek. – Stamtąd wyczuwam jej energię. Charlie na pewno musi tam być.

Maddie, która prowadziła samochód, zaparkowała go po drugiej stronie uliczki. Hailee i Eldon wysiedli z samochodu jako pierwsi, i od razu ruszyli w stronę głównego wejścia do budynku. Maddie i Cyrus dogonili ich tuż przed wejściem.

\- Charlie! – zawołała Hailee, gdy tylko doszli do pomieszczenia, w którym jej kuzynka się znajdowała. – Charlie, natychmiast odsuń się od tego. – dodała zaraz potem widząc, jak rudowłosa kobieta wertuje osławioną Księgę Potępionych.

\- Dlaczego mam to zrobić? Co się dzieje? Hailee, co…? – Charlie nagle zamarła, przerażona. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że za jej kuzynką stał Eldon Styne. Charlie cofnęła się szybko, przekonana, że mężczyzna jakimś cudem uwolnił się, aby znaleźć ją i skrzywdzić.

\- Charlie, uspokój się. – Hailee złapała ją za ramię i przytrzymała w miejscu. – On ci nic nie zrobi, przysięgam. Rzuciłam na niego specjalny urok. Nic nikomu nie zrobi. Przyjechał tu z nami po to, żeby nam pomóc.

\- W czym niby mógłby nam pomóc? – zdziwiła się Charlie. – Hailee, o co tu chodzi?

\- Długo by to wszystko tłumaczyć. – odpowiedziała jej kuzynka. – W dużym skrócie: nie możecie zdjąć Piętna z przedramienia Deana. Jeśli to się stanie, Ciemność zostanie uwolniona. A wtedy cały Wszechświat zapłaci za to najwyższą cenę.

Rudowłosa hakerka wciąż nie wyglądała na w pełni przekonaną. Zdecydowała się jednak dalej nie wykłócać z Hailee. Jeśli twierdziła, że to był jedyny sposób, aby ocalić świat, tak musiało być. Charlie ufała jej i wiedziała, że nigdy by ona jej nie oszukała.

Nagle Hailee wyprostowała się gwałtownie, po czym syknęła cicho, wpatrując się w coś znajdującego się dokładnie za Charlie.

\- Rowena. – warknęła, mrużąc gniewnie niebiesko-szare oczy.

\- Hailee Middleton. – rudowłosa czarownica podeszła ostrożnie nieco bliżej grupy. Przyjrzała się ze średnim zainteresowaniem Eldonowi i Cyrusowi, nim jej uwaga nie skupiła się ponownie na osobie drugiej posiadaczki magii w tym pomieszczeniu. – Największa hipokrytka świata czarownic.

\- Na twoim miejscu stuliłabym dziób w tej chwili, Rowena. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby Hailee. Stojący obok niej Eldon uniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi, nie spodziewając się usłyszeć od niej takiego jadu. Naprawdę musiała nienawidzić tej kobiety. – Chyba że masz życzenie śmierci.

Jej słowa podziałały na kobietę jak kubeł zimnej wody. Zbladła niemiłosiernie, a z jej ust zniknął mściwy uśmieszek. Powoli cofnęła się o jeden krok, wpatrując się w Hailee szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie odważysz się. – wyszeptała w końcu. – Nie przy swojej kuzynce. Nawet ty nie jesteś do tego stopnia szalona.

\- O co jej chodzi, Hailee? – spytała się nagle Charlie. – Dlaczego ona tak się ciebie boi?

\- Bo wie, do czego jestem zdolna. – odpowiedziała Hailee.

\- Owszem, wiem. – powiedziała nagle Rowena. – Wiem o wszystkim. Słyszałam, co zrobiłaś tym sabatom. Jak ścigałaś ich członkinie przez kilkanaście stanów. Jak wybijałaś je, jedna po drugiej.

\- Każda z nich zasłużyła sobie na to. – odcięła się automatycznie młoda czarownica. – Nigdy nie atakowałam sabatu, który był niewinny. Ścigałam tylko te czarownice, które miały coś poważnego na sumieniu.

\- Poza tym nie mamy teraz czasu na takie pierdoły. – wtrącił się niespodziewanie Eldon. Hailee spojrzała się na niego z zaskoczeniem i dezorientacją, ale nic nie powiedziała. – Nie możecie uwolnić Ciemności. Nie możecie.

\- Nikt przecież nie zamierza tego zrobić. – odpowiedziała na to Charlie. – Mamy tylko zdjąć Piętno Kaina z Deana, i tyle.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że tylko o to chodzi? – zakpił mężczyzna. – Dam ci dobrą radę, _dziewczynko_ ; nie ufaj czarownicom pokroju Roweny. Czeka pewnie tylko na to, żeby móc cię zdradzić i zwiać z księgą. Oczywiście, zaraz po tym, jak rzekomo „pomoże wam" i zdejmie Piętno z Winchestera, wypuszczając przy okazji Ciemność na ten bezbronny, kompletnie nieprzygotowany do tego świat.

\- Skąd możesz być tak pewny tego? – przyczepiła się Charlie. Nie zamierzała zaufać członkowi rodziny Styne; ani teraz, ani później. – Sam pewnie nie jesteś lepszy od niej.

\- Zapewne masz rację. – odparł Eldon. – Ale ja przynajmniej nie próbuję sprowadzić na ten świat istoty, która jest w stanie wyssać dusze z nas wszystkich i zmienić cały Wszechświat w nicość.

\- Dobra, ludzie, spokój! – wykrzyknęła nagle Hailee. – Tracimy tylko cenny czas. Charlie… – tu kobieta zwróciła się w stronę swojej kuzynki. – Wiesz, gdzie Sam pojechał?

\- Szukać Deana. – odpowiedziała jej od razu kuzynka. – Nie powiedział mi, gdzie dokładnie jedzie.

\- Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. – prychnęła z irytacją Hailee. – To nie twoja wina, Charlie. – dodała szybko zaraz potem, napotykając zdezorientowane spojrzenie młodej kobiety. – Jakoś dam sobie radę. Ty, Styne… – tu zwróciła się do stojącego obok niej Eldona. – Idziesz ze mną.

\- Po co? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.

\- Muszę rzucić zaklęcie lokalizacyjne, żeby ich namierzyć. – wyjaśniła mu czarownica. – Nie mamy czasu na bierne czekanie. Im szybciej ich znajdziemy, tym lepiej.

Eldon nic na to nie odpowiedział. Skinął tylko nieznacznie głową i ruszył za Hailee, gdy ta skierowała się do wyjścia.

\- Charlie… – powiedziała jeszcze, odwracając się do kuzynki tuż przed wyjściem z pomieszczenia. – Uważaj na tę tutaj. – tu wskazała skinieniem głowy na Rowenę. – Nie ufaj jej. Niech żadne z was jej nie ufa. – Hailee zerknęła jeszcze przelotnie na Maddie i Cyrusa. – Wrócę tu, jak tylko rzucę zaklęcie i dowiem się, gdzie ci przeklęci bracia się podziali.

* * *

\- No nieźle się porobiło. – wyszeptała Maddie, kręcąc przy tym głową z niedowierzaniem.

Ona i Cyrus zajęli miejsca w kącie pomieszczenia, oddaleni możliwie, aby móc w spokoju ze sobą porozmawiać. Nie znali dobrze ani Charlie, ani Roweny, ani Hailee, a Eldonowi żadne z nich nie chciało też jakoś zbytnio zaufać. Byli w tej chwili zdani sami na siebie – tylko sobie mogli teraz zaufać.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym? – spytała się po chwili Cyrusa. – Wiedziałeś o tym, jak potężna jest ta księga? Że jedno z tych zaklęć jest w stanie uwolnić Ciemność i sprowadzić ją na ten świat?

\- Niezupełnie. – odpowiedział nastolatek. – Ojciec i starsi bracia opowiadali mi o niej kilka razy, ale nigdy nie dociekałem szczegółów, a i oni sami jeszcze się nimi ze mną nie dzielili. Dopiero niedawno zacząłem być we wszystko wtajemniczany… wbrew mojej woli, oczywiście.

\- Czyli niestety musimy poczekać, aż Hailee nie wróci tutaj z twoim bratem. – stwierdziła z ciężkim westchnieniem dziewczyna. – Nic innego raczej nie możemy w tej chwili zdziałać.

Cyrus nic na to nie odpowiedział. Przytaknął tylko pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, zgadzając się w tej kwestii z Maddie.

Następne minuty spędzili w milczeniu, obserwując w ciszy poczynania Charlie i Roweny. Maddie zerkała to na Charlie, która siedziała w swoich notatkach na laptopie, to na Rowenę, która co chwila dodawała coś do swojej mikstury. Po jakimś czasie nastolatka znudziła się tym jednak i odwróciła się z powrotem do swojego towarzysza.

\- Coś długo Hailee i twojemu bratu zajmuje wykonanie tego zaklęcia lokalizacyjnego. – powiedziała. – Ile to może jeszcze trwać?

\- To chyba zależy od tego, czy osoba, której szukasz, ukrywa się za jakąś magiczną barierą, czy nie. – odpowiedział jej nastolatek. – Tak przynajmniej słyszałem…

Nagle rozległ się hałas na korytarzu. Maddie i Cyrus odwrócili spojrzenia w stronę drzwi w tym samym momencie, w którym otworzyły się one, i do pomieszczenia wszedł dość wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna ubrany w jasnobrązowy trencz.

\- Charlie, czy ta czarownica przed budynkiem naprawdę jest po naszej stronie? – spytał się hakerki. Rudowłosa kobieta tylko kiwnęła nieznacznie głową.

\- To moja kuzynka, Hailee. – wyjaśniła nowoprzybyłemu.

\- Co robi z członkiem rodziny Styne? – dociekał dalej mężczyzna. – Ponoć są przeciwko nam.

\- Podobno chce nam pomóc. – odparła sceptycznym głosem Charlie. – Rzekomo zaklęcie, które chcemy użyć na Deanie, żeby zdjąć z niego Piętno Kaina, uwolni jednocześnie Ciemność na ten świat. Hailee chce znaleźć zatem Deana i powstrzymać to, nim nie będzie za późno. Ale spokojnie, wyluzuj, Castiel. – dodała szybko, widząc, że jej towarzysz rozmowy pobladł nieznacznie po usłyszeniu tej rewelacji. – Na pewno do tego nie dojdzie.

\- Miejmy taką nadzieję… – Castiel powoli przeniósł spojrzenie na Rowenę, która wciąż zajmowała się swoimi rzeczami i starała się ignorować pozostałych. Następnie skierował swoją uwagę na dwójkę nastolatków siedzących w rogu pomieszczenia.

Maddie również spojrzała się w jego stronę. Była ciekawa tego, kim jest ten gość. Gdy w końcu zwrócił na nich swoją uwagę, dziewczyna odważyła się mu spojrzeć prosto w oczy. Coś w tym człowieku ją interesowało – nie wiedziała tylko jeszcze, co dokładnie. Wystarczyło jej jednak tylko jedno spojrzenie, i już wiedziała, że nie jest w tym uczuciu odosobniona.

On też się nią zainteresował.

\- Kto to jest? – spytał się nagle Castiel. Zanim Charlie zdołała mu odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna ruszył w stronę Maddie i Cyrusa. Nastolatka zdołała rzucić swojemu towarzyszowi krótkie, zdezorientowane spojrzenie, nim nie odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę nadciągającego w ich stronę nieznajomego. – Kim jesteś? Jak masz na imię?

\- Maddie. Maddie Singer. – odpowiedziała niepewnym głosem nastolatka.

\- Singer? – zdziwił się Castiel. – Jesteś może spokrewniona z Bobbym?

\- Niezupełnie. Bobby Singer tylko mnie przygarnął po tym, jak cała moja adoptowana rodzina została zamordowana. Czemu się w ogóle o to pytasz? – spytała się po chwili. – Kim _ty_ jesteś?

\- To nie jest teraz ważne. – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. – upierała się nastolatka. – Nie zamierzam zdradzać prywatnych informacji na swój temat osobie, której kompletnie nie znam.

\- Słuchaj no… – zaczął. W tej samej chwili jednak Charlie zdecydowała się wreszcie wtrącić w ich rozmowę.

\- Daj jej już spokój. – powiedziała, podchodząc do niego. – Dziewczyna sporo przeszła, z tego co mi wiadomo. Wszyscy sporo ostatnio przeszliśmy. – dodała zaraz potem.

Mężczyzna nic jej nie odpowiedział. W tej samej chwili bowiem kolejna osoba zjawiła się w pomieszczeniu – nieco niższy od Castiela mężczyzna z kilkudniowym zarostem i krótko ściętymi, ciemnymi włosami. Maddie niemalże jęknęła z irytacji. Miała tylko nadzieję na to, że ten okaże się choć trochę milszy od pierwszego nieznajomego.

\- Witaj ponownie, matko. – powiedział mężczyzna, kierując te słowa w stronę Roweny. Maddie uniosła wysoko brwi, słysząc to, po czym zerknęła szybko w stronę Cyrusa. Nastolatek był równie zdezorientowany, co ona.

Zaraz potem odwrócił się on w stronę Castiela, Charlie, Maddie i Cyrusa. Zaraz potem zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Widzę, że Dean i Sam nie próżnowali. – powiedział. – Ciekawe tu towarzystwo mamy, nie ma co.

\- O co ci chodzi, Crowley? – przyczepiła się go od razu Rowena. W tej chwili była równie zdezorientowana zachowaniem syna, co i reszta grupy. – Co cię tak bawi?

\- W sumie nic nadzwyczajnego. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Nie spodziewałem się tylko, że będziemy mieli na podorędziu nefilima.

Wszyscy nagle ucichli. Maddie, zdezorientowana, rozejrzała się dookoła, próbując dojść do tego, czemu nagle wszyscy zamilkli. Cyrus pobladł nagle niemiłosiernie, Castiel zmarszczył czoło i nachmurzył się, a Rowena zamarła, wpatrując się w syna z niedowierzaniem. Tylko Charlie wydawała się być równie zdezorientowana co Maddie.

\- O kim ty mówisz? – spytała się w końcu czarownica. – Które z nich to nefilim? – tu odwróciła szybko spojrzenie w stronę reszty. Kobieta wiedziała, że z tej grupy troje było śmiertelnikami.

\- Tamta mała. – tu Crowley wskazał skinieniem głowy na Maddie. Momentalnie Charlie i Cyrus spojrzeli się na nią z niedowierzaniem, a Rowena zaśmiała się pod nosem, wyraźnie tym faktem zdumiona. – Co, Castiel wam jeszcze tego nie wypaplał?

Maddie zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami. _Nie, musiałam się chyba przesłyszeć. To niemożliwe. To nie może być prawda._ Zaraz potem zerknęła jednak jeszcze raz w stronę owego Castiela. Wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie na niego, aby wiedzieć, że ten cały Crowley nie kłamał.

Tego było dla niej już stanowczo za dużo na dzisiaj. Wzięła jeden długi, głęboki wdech, po czym zdołała z siebie wydusić tylko jedno krótkie słowo.

\- Co?!


	9. Upadli

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Upadli**

* * *

\- Macie mi to wytłumaczyć, ale już! Obydwaj! – wykrzyknęła Maddie, wskazując palcem najpierw na Castiela, a potem na Crowleya. – O co tu chodzi? Jakim cudem niby jestem… nefilimem? Co tu się dzieje, do licha? Skąd to możecie wiedzieć?

\- Castiel… ty chyba powinieneś jej to wytłumaczyć, nie sądzisz? – spytał się mężczyzny Crowley. – To w końcu historia twojej rasy, nie mojej.

Maddie praktycznie zakrztusiła się powietrzem, gdy to usłyszała.

\- Też jesteś nefilimem? – zdziwiła się.

\- Nie, nie jestem. – odpowiedział jej szybko Castiel. – Jestem aniołem.

\- Aniołem. – powtórzyła nastolatka. Dla pewności spojrzała się jeszcze na Charlie, ale po jej minie szybko wywnioskowała, że nikt tutaj nie robił sobie z niej żartów. – Świetnie. Cudnie. Po prostu wybornie. – Maddie czuła się tak, jakby zaraz miała dostać ataku paniki. Cofnęła się parę kroków aż pod samą ścianę, o którą oparła się plecami z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Dobra… jakoś jestem w stanie to przetrawić. Jesteś aniołem, okej. Ja jestem tym całym nefilimem. Co to właściwie znaczy? Tylko bez formułek. – dodała szybko, gdy Castiel już zamierzał jej wszystko wyjaśnić. – Co nieco wiem o tej rasie z książek i internetu. To dzieci ludzi i aniołów, zgadza się?

\- Tak, zgadza się. – potwierdził Castiel. – Są… rasą zakazaną, że tak to ujmę. Bóg zabronił aniołom spółkować z ludźmi. Kilku jednak zdecydowało się sprzeciwić temu zakazowi. Skończyło się to tym, że nefilimy zostały doszczętnie wytępione.

\- Nie do końca chyba. – przerwała mu nastolatka. – Jakimś cudem ja jeszcze żyję.

\- Tak. – przyznał niechętnie anioł. – Aż do teraz byłem pewien, że nefilimów już na świecie nie ma.

\- I tu się mylisz, mój drogi. – wtrącił się nagle Crowley. – Tak pewnie kazał ci myśleć Metatron. Parę nefilimów jednak się zdołało uchować. Ukrywały się całkiem nieźle przez te wszystkie lata. Mimo wszystko… – tu demon uśmiechnął się szerzej, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na osobę Maddie. – Ciekawi mnie niezmiernie, jakim cudem udało ci się tak długo żyć w nieświadomości? Naprawdę nikt cię nie ścigał lub próbował cię zabić?

\- Poza jednym wyjątkiem, kiedy to cała moja przyszywana rodzina została zamordowana przez nieznanego sprawcę, nie, nie przypominam sobie czegoś takiego. No, może poza jeszcze jednym przypadkiem sprzed paru dni. – tu zerknęła znacząco w stronę Cyrusa. – Wiedziałeś coś na ten temat?

\- Nic, przysięgam. – zarzekł się od razu nastolatek. – Naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś nefilimem.

Maddie nie dociekała dalej. Wiedziała, że chłopak nie kłamie – widziała to w jego oczach i całej jego postawie. Był równie zdezorientowany, co ona sama.

Zaraz potem dziewczyna przypomniała sobie, co przed chwilą powiedział jej Castiel. _Nefilimy były ścigane przez jego rasę… wciąż są._ Dziewczyna przycisnęła się nieco mocniej do ściany, po czym spojrzała się ze strachem na stojącego przed nią anioła.

\- Co teraz ze mną zatem zrobisz? – spytała się go słabym, cichym tonem głosu. – Zabijesz mnie?

Cyrus drgnął nieznacznie, słysząc to, ale nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Zerknął tylko bokiem na Castiela, który nagle zrobił się strasznie spięty.

\- Nie. – odpowiedział w końcu równie cichym głosem. – Już raz ten błąd popełniłem. Drugi raz go nie zrobię.

\- Drugi raz? – zdziwiła się nastolatka. – Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że już kiedyś zabiłeś jakiegoś nefilima?

\- To długa historia. – Castiel ewidentnie nie chciał o tym teraz rozmawiać. Gdy jednak spojrzał się na Maddie, od razu dostrzegł w jej oczach irytację i zdenerwowanie. Dziewczyna chciała znać całą prawdę. I nie zamierzała dłużej na nią czekać. – Inny anioł powiedział mi wtedy, że zabicie nefilima ocali mój gatunek. Okłamał mnie. Śmierć owego nefilima okazała się być jedną z pieczęci potrzebnych do wyrzucenia wszystkich aniołów z Nieba. Ale wtedy o tym nie miałem pojęcia. – dodał na koniec. – Co zmienia faktu, że Jane zginęła na marne.

\- Jane? – Maddie nagle stężała. Castiel spojrzał się na nastolatkę z dezorientacją. Dziewczyna zrobiła się możliwie jeszcze bledsza, niż była wcześniej. Coś wyraźnie ją poruszyło. Anioł nie wiedział tylko, co dokładnie spowodowało tą nagłą zmianę w jej zachowaniu. – Moja matka miała na imię Jane.

 _I już wiem, co ją tak podburzyło._ – pomyślał Castiel. – _Nie jest dobrze._

\- Tak na imię miała moja mama. – powtórzyła cichym głosem Maddie. Można było wręcz wyczuć od niej teraz gniew, jakim buzowała. Dziewczyna spojrzała się z nienawiścią na anioła, po czym syknęła cicho przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Porzuciła mnie, gdy byłam niemowlęciem. Zostawiła mi tylko krótki list, w którym wyjaśniała, że musiała to zrobić, bo w przeciwnym razie „źli ludzie" by mnie skrzywdzili. Teraz już wiem, czego się bała. – dodała zaraz potem. – I wiem też, czemu moja przybrana rodzina została zamordowana.

Wszystko wreszcie zaczęło mieć dla niej sens. Zrozumiała już, czemu Bobby ją przygarnął, ale też dlaczego jednocześnie trzymał ją z dala od wszelkich nadnaturalnych spraw – bo przeczuwał, że Maddie była „czymś więcej, niż zwykłym człowiekiem". Nie wiedział tylko wtedy, czym dokładnie była. Zrozumiała, dlaczego jej adoptowana rodzina musiała zginąć – bo ją do siebie wzięli. Wszystkie dotychczas niewyjaśnione wydarzenia z jej życia wreszcie zaczęły mieć sens.

\- Ponowię zatem jeszcze raz swoje pytanie. – powiedziała po chwili, starając się ostatkami sił zachować spokój. – Co chcesz ze mną zrobić?

Castiel nie zdołał jej nawet na to pytanie odpowiedzieć – w tej samej chwili Cyrus ruszył się z miejsca i stanął pomiędzy Maddie i aniołem.

\- Ona niczemu nie jest winna. – powiedział nastolatek ostrym tonem głosu. – Jeśli chcesz ją zabić, będziesz musiał najpierw zabić mnie.

 _A jemu skąd się wzięło na taką odwagę?_ – Maddie była zaskoczona jego zachowaniem. Nie miała pojęcia, czemu chłopak tak nagle zdecydował się jej bronić. Nie znali się przecież dobrze. Nie byli przyjaciółmi. Dlaczego zatem to robił? Dlaczego chciał ją ocalić?

Niepewnie, Maddie sięgnęła w jego stronę i położyła swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. Cyrus drgnął nieznacznie i obrócił się bokiem w jej stronę, zerkając na nią kątem oka.

\- Nie musisz tego robić. – powiedziała mu.

\- A właśnie, że muszę. – odparł natychmiast chłopak. – To nie twoja wina, że się urodziłaś nefilimem. To nie jest zbrodnia. To _nie powinna_ być zbrodnia. – tu Cyrus odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Castiela. – Nie waż się jej tykać.

\- Nie zamierzałem wcale tego zrobić. – mężczyzna wreszcie zdecydował się zabrać głos w tej sprawie. – Tak jak już wcześniej powiedziałem; to, co wtedy zrobiłem, było błędem, i już nigdy się nie powtórzy.

Maddie zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, słysząc to. _Błąd… piękny eufemizm, nie ma co._ Nim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się po raz trzeci.

\- Udało nam się. – niemalże wykrzyknęła Hailee, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko z zadowolenia. – Wiemy, gdzie są. Możemy już po nich jechać. – Zaraz potem jej spojrzenie padło na grupę stojącą przy przeciwległej ścianie. – A wam co jest? – spytała się, dostrzegając ich nietęgie miny.

\- Długo by opowiadać. – odezwała się Charlie. – Jedźcie już lepiej po nich. Później wam wszystko wyjaśnię.

Hailee skinęła tylko głową, po czym zaczęła się powoli cofać w stronę wyjścia. Przez cały ten czas przyglądała się wszystkim tu obecnym z mieszaniną zaciekawienia i dezorientacji.

\- Możemy się z wami zabrać? – spytała się nagle Maddie, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zebranych. Hailee, która już miała wyjść stąd, zatrzymała się i przyjrzała się uważnie nastolatce.

\- W sumie… tak, chyba tak. – odpowiedziała po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia. – Przydadzą nam się dodatkowe ręce do pomocy, jeśli Winchesterowie będą stawiali opór. No i z tego co mi wiadomo, znasz ich już od jakiegoś czasu. – Maddie tylko przytaknęła gorliwie. Zrobiłaby na tym etapie wszystko, byle tylko wydostać się stąd. Czuła się tu co najmniej niezręcznie i nieswojo. – Dobra. To chodź, młoda. I ty też. – dodała zaraz potem, zerkając szybko na Cyrusa.

Nastolatkowie podeszli do niej szybkim krokiem i wyszli razem z nią na zewnątrz.

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tam jechać? – spytał się nastolatki szeptem Cyrus, gdy już mieli wsiadać do auta Hailee. – Może być tam niebezpiecznie.

\- Na tym etapie wolałabym już zmierzyć się z samą Ciemnością, niż siedzieć tam. – odparła dziewczyna. – Ten gość zabił moją matkę. Nie wiedział co prawda o tym, kim ona jest, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jednak to zrobił. A poza tym… – dodała na koniec. – Dean i Sam będą mnie potrzebować. Muszę im pomóc. Jestem im to winna.


	10. Witaj, Ciemności

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Witaj, Ciemności**

* * *

 _Już prawie dojechaliśmy… już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu._

Maddie z trudem powstrzymywała się od tego, żeby zacząć obgryzać sobie paznokcie. Według Hailee już prawie dojechali do miejsca, w którym obecnie znajdowali się bracia. Maddie modliła się w duchu o to, aby zdążyli na czas. Nie miała pojęcia, co ich tam czeka, ale wiedziała, że to z pewnością nie będzie nic dobrego.

\- Chodźcie, szybko. – pogoniła wszystkich Hailee, wysiadając jako pierwsza z auta. – Zanim będzie za późno.

Jako pierwsza też wbiegła do środka. Maddie, która szła z tyłu zaraz za Eldonem, usłyszała po chwili jej głośne krzyki. Hailee była czymś bardzo zdenerwowana. Nastolatka automatycznie przyspieszyła, obawiając się najgorszego.

\- Coś ty sobie myślał, idioto?! – dobiegł ją po chwili donośny krzyk czarownicy. Maddie wyminęła szybko Eldona, który stanął blisko wejścia do pubu, aby móc lepiej wszystko widzieć.

W pierwszej chwili dostrzegła Deana, który stał naprzeciwko jakiegoś dość wysokiego, chudego mężczyzny w średnim wieku. W ręku trzymał dużą, starą kosę. Sam klęczał pomiędzy nimi, wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

\- Co się stało? – spytała się Maddie, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać. Gdy tylko się odezwała, Dean i Sam spojrzeli się szybko w jej stronę, zaskoczeni jej widokiem. Nie spodziewali się jej chyba tutaj. W jej stronę obrócił się nawet owy tajemnicy mężczyzna. Zerknął na nią z zaciekawieniem, nim nie obrócił się ponownie przodem w stronę Deana i Sama.

\- Chciał zabić Śmierć, idiota jeden. – warknęła z irytacją Hailee. Maddie i Cyrus spojrzeli się szybko po sobie ze zdumieniem, nim nie odwrócili się z powrotem w stronę reszty.

\- Nie miałem innego wyjścia. – odciął się jej Dean. – Miałem do wyboru albo to, albo zabicie Sama.

\- A pomyślałeś o tym, co się stałoby z tym światem, gdyby zabrakło Śmierci, jełopie jeden? – Hailee w ogóle mu nie odpuszczała. – Masz w ogóle pojęcie, w jaki chaos i zamęt ten świat popadłby? Nie wspominam tu nawet o tym, jak bezbronny by się on stał, gdyby Ciemność została uwolniona. Bo to, kretynie, już chyba powinieneś wiedzieć.

\- Możesz mnie przestać wyzywać? – wypalił w pewnej chwili mężczyzna, nie mogąc już dłużej znieść tych obelg.

\- Przestanę, jak przestaniecie się obaj zachowywać jak kompletni idioci! – Hailee praktycznie ryknęła, tak wściekła teraz była. – Matko boska. – wymamrotała zaraz potem, odwracając się do obydwu braci tyłem i odchodząc od nich parę kroków. – Ten cały świat schodzi na psy, jak mamę kocham…

\- Eee… mam jedno krótkie pytanie. – odezwała się w końcu Maddie. Ciekawość zżerała ją do tego stopnia, że dłużej już nie mogła się powstrzymać. – Jeśli dobrze was zrozumiałam, to… – tu wskazała na owego chudego mężczyznę. – _to_ jest Śmierć?

\- Nie inaczej. – odezwał się mężczyzna, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust.

 _Wow… no nieźle._ – pomyślała nastolatka, wpatrując się z oszołomieniem w nieśmiertelnego. – _Właśnie poznałam Śmierć._

\- Możemy już chyba wracać. – dobiegł ich nagle głos Hailee. Czarownica zdała się już do siebie dojść po ostatnim wybuchu. – Rowena na pewno nic nie wykombinuje, więc… – Nagle młoda kobieta zamarła, wpatrując się intensywnie w starszego z braci. – Winchester… przedramię ci się świeci.

\- Co? – Dean zdołał wypalić. Spojrzał się szybko na swoją rękę, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Hailee nie kłamała – znamię Kaina rozbłysło jasnym, oślepiającym światłem. Jednocześnie wszyscy poczuli, jak ziemia zaczyna trząść się pod nimi. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, znamię rozbłysło jeszcze jaśniej, po czym zniknęło z przedramienia Deana.

\- Jasna cholera. – zaklął Eldon głośno. – Tego się właśnie obawiałem.

\- Gratulacje, Dean. – powiedział po chwili cichym głosem Śmierć. – Właśnie popełniliście największy błąd swego życia. – tu zwrócił się w stronę Deana i Sama. – Pozwoliliście Ciemności uciec. Jest teraz wolna.

\- Kiedy to nie my! – zawołał Dean. – Nic przecież nie zrobiłem! – Zaraz potem odwrócił się w stronę Hailee, wpatrując się w nią oskarżycielskim wzrokiem. – Mówiłaś, że Rowena nie stanowi żadnego problemu. Że nic nie zmaluje. Że… – W tej samej chwili rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Dean zaklął soczyście pod nosem, po czym wyjął szybko komórkę z kieszeni i odebrał połączenie. – O co chodzi, Charlie? – spytał się. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, słuchając tego, co kobieta miała mu do przekazania. – Rozumiem. Dobrze… tak, rozumiem. Przekażę im wszystko. Dzięki za ostrzeżenie.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał się brata Sam. – Rowena?

\- A któżby inaczej. – syknął z irytacją Dean. – Psychopatka wykiwała Charlie i Castiela na spółkę ze swoim synalkiem, a potem wykiwała jego, jak tylko skończył jej pomagać przeprowadzać rytuał. Siksa zwiała razem z księgą, a Castiela i Crowleya ogłuszyła.

\- A Charlie? Nic jej nie jest? – Dla Hailee to było w tej chwili najważniejsze.

Dean po jej pytaniu spojrzał się na nią krzywo, ale ostatecznie udzielił jej odpowiedzi.

\- Tak, wszystko jest z nią okej. – odpowiedział młodej czarownicy. – Crowley zwiał, a Charlie udało się dobudzić Castiela. Są już w drodze do bunkra. Ukryją się tam na czas tego, co nadchodzi. My też powinniśmy to samo zrobić. – dodał na koniec.

\- Na moją pomoc już nie liczcie. – odezwał się nagle Śmierć. – Zbyt wiele razy naraziliście ten świat na zagładę. Tym razem nie jest inaczej.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale nic takiego nie sugerowałem. – Dean odciął się najgrzeczniej, jak tylko potrafił. – Chodź, młoda. – tu obrócił się do Maddie, która stała najbliżej nich. – Jedziesz z nami.

\- Ona nigdzie z wami nie pojedzie. – Dean obrócił się, mocno zaskoczony. Spodziewał się tych słów od każdego: od Hailee, o Cyrusa… nawet od Eldona, któremu Maddie i tak nie ufała. Ale od Śmierci się tego w ogóle nie spodziewał.

\- A co ty masz w tej kwestii do powiedzenia? – zdziwił się Sam. Dean wciąż milczał, zbyt zszokowany i zdezorientowany, aby w jakikolwiek sposób to skomentować.

\- Potomkini aniołów jest w tej chwili waszą jedyną szansą. – odparł Śmierć. Spojrzał się przelotnie na Maddie, która przełknęła ciężko, napotykając jego intensywny wzrok. Cofnęła się o krok i stanęła bliżej Cyrusa, po czym ujęła go za rękę. Chłopak od razu uścisnął jej dłoń, zapewniając ją, że przy nim może czuć się bezpieczna. Nawet Eldon zrobił krok w ich stronę, stając mniej więcej pomiędzy nimi a Śmiercią. – Nic jej ode mnie nie grozi, zapewniam was. – powiedział, widząc reakcję wszystkich. – Nie zamierzam jednak oddawać potencjalnej broni przeciwko Ciemności w ręce Winchesterów.

\- Nie przesadzaj. – Dean wreszcie odzyskał swój głos i mógł się odciąć Śmierci. – Znamy Maddie od dziecka. Nie ma żadnych mocy.

\- Bo aż do teraz nie wiedziała, czym tak naprawdę jest. – Śmierć zerknął z zaciekawieniem na nastolatkę. – Zgadza się?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. – przyznała niechętnie. – Ale… ja serio nie mam żadnych mocy. Nie jestem wcale potężna.

\- Ale się staniesz. – zapewnił ją nieśmiertelny. – Potrzebujesz tylko trochę treningu.

\- Nefilimy wcale nie są tak potężne. – Dean nie dawał za wygraną. Nie chciał za żadne skarby oddawać Maddie pod opiekę Śmierci. – Castiel spotkał jednego z nich. Matkę Maddie, Jane. – tu nastolatka skrzywiła się nieznacznie na to wspomnienie. Wciąż czuła gorycz na samą myśl o tym, że nie tak dawno dane jej było spotkać anioła, który był odpowiedzialny za śmierć jej biologicznej matki. – Nie miał żadnego problemu z pokonaniem jej.

\- Bo nie miała wsparcia Żniwiarzy. – przerwał mu nagle Śmierć. – W historii tego świata istniało tylko kilkadziesiąt nefilimów, z czego jedynie kilkoro współpracowało z moimi dziećmi. I uwierz mi, Dean… gdy do mocy nefilimów dołączą moce Żniwiarzy, stają się naprawdę potężni.

Mężczyzna chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie gruntem zatrzęsły kolejne wstrząsy.

\- To ty musisz podjąć decyzję, moja droga. – powiedział nastolatce Śmierć, gdy trzęsienie ziemi ustało. – Ciemność już za chwilę się uwolni, i to niedaleko stąd. Musisz zadecydować teraz, czy chcesz odejść bezpiecznie ze mną, czy zaryzykować wystawienie się na łaskę i niełaskę Ciemności.

Maddie miała przed sobą naprawdę trudny orzech do zgryzienia. Nie chciała zostawiać Deana i Sama, nie chciała też zostawiać Cyrusa czy Hailee. Nie znała ani trochę Śmierci i nie wiedziała, czego po nim może się spodziewać. Czuła jednak, że nie okłamuje on jej. Jeśli naprawdę istniała realna szansa na to, że w połączeniu z jego mocami mogłaby stać się bronią do pokonania tej całej Ciemności, to dziewczyna chciała chociaż spróbować podjąć to ryzyko. Wychowana przez Bobby'ego, Maddie posiadała mocno rozbudowany kodeks moralny. Czuła, że jeśli istnieje taka opcja, to powinna podjąć się tego zadania i wykorzystać swoje zdolności, aby ocalić ten świat przed całkowitą zagładą.

\- Dobrze… pójdę z tobą. – powiedziała w końcu.

\- Maddie! – Dean niemalże wykrzyknął. – Zastanów się nad tym. Damy radę cię ochronić, wierzę w to.

\- Skąd możesz mieć pewność, że masz rację? – spytała się go na to nastolatka. – Mówimy tu o Ciemności, Dean. Ledwie dajemy sobie radę w walce z demonami, wampirami czy aniołami. A tutaj mowa jest o pierwotnej, niewyobrażalnie potężnej istocie równie starej jak Bóg. – Zaraz potem Maddie obróciła się z powrotem w stronę Śmierci. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej powoli, po czym stanął naprzeciwko niej i wyciągnął do niej zachęcająco dłoń. – Nie chcę odchodzić stąd sama. – powiedziała nagle. – Jeśli jest taka możliwość, chcę zabrać ze sobą Cyrusa.

\- Co? – zdziwił się nastolatek. Nim jednak zdołał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, głos zabrał jego starszy brat.

\- Idź z nimi, Cyrus. – polecił mu Eldon. – Tutaj nie będzie bezpiecznie.

\- Ale my tu mówimy o _Śmierci_. – odparł chłopak.

\- Dokładnie. – powiedział Eldon. – Co jak co, ale najstarszemu z Żniwiarzy można ufać bardziej niż któremukolwiek z aniołów. No już. – dodał zaraz potem, popychając chłopaka w stronę Maddie. – Idziesz z nimi. Koniec dyskusji. My damy sobie tutaj radę bez was.

\- No dobra. – Cyrus wiedział, że nie wygra dyskusji ze swoim bratem. – Niech ci będzie.

Powoli, niepewnie ujął dłoń Maddie. Dziewczyna uścisnęła ją lekko, zapewniając go, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze słabo do nastolatka, nim nie obróciła się bokiem w stronę Śmierci i nie wyciągnęła do niego drugiej ręki. Żniwiarz ujął ją pewnie, po czym skinął nieznacznie głową. Chwilę później cała trójka zniknęła.

\- No i dobra… najmłodsi są już bezpieczni. – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili Hailee, przerywając tę niezręczną ciszę. – Teraz pora zadbać o siebie.

\- Racja. – przyznał Sam. Zaraz potem cała czwórka wybiegła z pubu i rzuciła się w stronę swoich aut. Wsiedli do nich w tym samym czasie, w którym ziemia zatrzęsła się po raz kolejny.

Hailee zamarła na moment, wpatrując się w czarne smugi dymu, które nagle zaczęły wydobywać się spod ziemi. Czuła, że to nie oznacza nic dobrego. Ocknęła się po chwili i spróbowała odpalić samochód. Nie dała jednak rady. Silnik jej auta z niewiadomych przyczyn odmówił współpracy.

\- No dalej, zapal! – wykrzyknęła w pewnej chwili, nie mogąc wytrzymać. – No już, odpalaj! No dalej, działaj, do ciężkiej cholery!

\- Chyba nie tylko my mamy problem. – zauważył nagle Eldon. Hailee podniosła wzrok znad maski rozdzielczej, aby spojrzeć się w miejsce, które wskazywał jej mężczyzna. Niedaleko nich, po drugiej stronie prowizorycznego parkingu, Dean i Sam ugrzęźli swoim autem w błocie.

 _Żadne z nas nie ma szans na ucieczkę stąd._ – uświadomiła sobie nagle kobieta. – _Nie damy rady stąd zwiać._

\- Zamykaj okna. – poleciła nagle Eldonowi. – Zamykaj je! Już!

Smugi czarnego dymu połączyły się ze sobą, tworząc jedną, wielką chmurę. Zaczęła się ona gwałtownie roznosić na wszystkie strony, zalewając mrokiem wszystko dookoła. Eldon, widząc to, rzucił się do okna po swojej stronie i zamknął je najszybciej, jak tylko był w stanie.

\- I co teraz? – spytał się zaraz potem Hailee. Młoda czarownica wpatrywała się w samochód Deana i Sama. Mężczyźni zastosowali tę samą technikę, co oni – pozamykali wszystko i liczyli na dosłowny cud.

\- Teraz lepiej zacznij się modlić. – odpowiedziała mu, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w nadciągające w ich stronę kłęby czarnego, nieprzeniknionego dymu. – Czeka nas bardzo, bardzo ostra jazda bez trzymanki.

W pierwszej kolejności kłęby dymu pochłonęły samochód, w którym znajdowali się Sam i Dean. Hailee, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać, przesunęła szybko rękę w bok i złapała siedzącego obok niej Eldona za ramię. Zaraz potem zacisnęła powieki, gdy dym ruszył w ich stronę.

 _Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Nie mogę._ – powiedziała sobie. Zaraz potem poczuła tylko, jak jej samochodem coś potrząsa. I wiedziała, co się właśnie stało.

Ciemność otoczyła wszystko dookoła nich.

* * *

 **A/N: I na tym opowiadanie się kończy :) Druga część będzie nosić tytuł „Styne** **Trilogy** **:** **Darker** **Path". Opublikuję ją najpewniej na początku następnego miesiąca – na razie pracuję nad szczegółowym streszczeniem rozdziałów.**


End file.
